


Everybody Wants Zinda

by TheZev



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Zinda is kidnapped by Lady Shiva and Roy Harper joins the Birds of Prey in an attempt to get her back--redefining his relationship with Black Canary in the process.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Lady Shiva, Helena Bertinelli/Roy Harper, Roy Harper/Dinah Lance, Roy Harper/Lady Shiva
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Roy Harper was going to die.

He’d known it from the moment he’d seen Lady Shiva in his apartment, her bodysuit and the similarly red lining of her longcoat giving her the appearance of a woman covered in blood, even winged with it.

In the abstract, she was beautiful. Her skin was clear and smooth, her face painstaking symmetrical, with a beguilingly amused look in her eyes and a smile that made her lovely rather than striking. The body beneath the skintight red was tautly muscled, the breasts set high and firm on her chest, the hips svelte as they led to similarly toned thighs—the legs from there long and lithe, sinking into her boots like blades into scabbards.

But the most sensual thing about her was her aura. She just had the look of something dangerous. The threatening majesty of an ocelot or a shark. Maybe it was just that Roy knew something of how many people she had killed and just how unstoppable she was. At least, he knew that Dinah put him to shame and _she_ was scared of Shiva.

So maybe he shouldn’t have fired an arrow at her, but she was in his _home,_ where his kid lived. He had to try for a lucky shot.

In the sliver of time it took to draw and fire, he remembered that Lian was over at a friend’s house for a sleepover. Then Shiva caught the arrow and broke it as easily as a popsicle stick. Whatever fleeting hope Roy had died and, while grateful Lian wasn’t here for this, he mostly thought about how appropriate it was that he was going to die because of a stupid mistake he’d made trying to defend his daughter.

He tried to go down swinging, but her blocks were like a suit of armor, her jabbing fingers everywhere. He thought he blocked one punch, but then a million others were everywhere else. It was all over in thirty seconds. Roy dropped, battered and bruised, down to his couch, utterly unable to draw breath. He just wheezed and consoled himself that the fact that he hurt so much was proof his brain was still getting air.

“You are Arsenal,” Shiva said, in her dully exacting voice. She was still holding onto his broken arrow, even. She crossed over to the bookshelf to dump it into a waste bin off to the side. “You are named Roy Harper.”

“If I said no,” Roy rasped, “can we just chalk it up to a big misunderstanding and you go to find the right house?”

“You had intercourse with Cheshire,” Shiva continued, as if deaf to his glib fatalism. “The pairing produced a child.”

Though it hurt like hell, Roy took a breath deep enough to growl “Don’t even think about her.”

Shiva took off her coat. Her arms were bare underneath, her suit sleeveless. Roy saw a few scars on her sleekly muscled arms, and was not so confused as to not be disappointed that he hadn’t even managed that much.

“Did you make her come?”

“What?”

Again, Shiva ignored him. “Did you make that dishonorable cow orgasm when you fucked her?”

“I… I don’t recall.”

“I need to have sex,” Shiva said matter-of-factly—almost as if she’d turned a deaf ear to him once more. “Doing it with Cheshire’s paramour will teach the arrogant dog a lesson. You are welcome to enjoy this, but I must be pleased—a proper orgasm through sexual congress can relieve tension. This will make me a more complete fighter.”

“Lady,” Roy said, “you just tried to kill me.”

“If I had tried to kill you, you would not now be keeping up your end of the conversation. As you cannot guarantee that your manhood will bring me to orgasm, you will perform oral sex on me beforehand.”

Roy couldn’t believe it, even when Shiva split her belt buckle and lowered her pants out from under her tunic, leaving her lower body bare. Her hairless pussy glimmered with moisture and he wondered if it was at the prospect of sex or because of the battle they’d just waged. At the sight of her womanhood, winking pinkly between her firm thighs, Roy felt an answering stir in his prick. He wasn’t sure why either. The thundering adrenaline of the battle, the prospect of death, the sudden lustful offering—it all seemed to be conspiring to make him harder than he could ever remember being.

Shiva walked up to him, bare feet traipsing across the carpet, muscles stirring through her lithe legs with each long stride. Until finally, she was up next to him, and Roy realized with a start that this imposing figure, this self-proclaimed and more than worthy death goddess, was almost a head shorter than him.

Any thought of that giving him an advantage over her was quickly dispelled, as Shiva’s hand clamped between his neck and shoulder, and she forced him down to his knees, face to face with her cunt. Roy figured he could either get out of this by getting her off or go out having sex with one hell of a hottie.

Well, it beat dying from an exploding Skullship or anything like that.

He covered her ass with his hands and pulled her to him, planting his mouth in the juncture of her thighs. His tongue slid out, gliding over her folds and inside of her, tasting her flavorful arousal. He sucked hard and got an answering moan, the pleased sound surprising coming from such a warrior. His tongue swirled into her slit, lapping hungrily inside her pussy. He found himself enjoying the taste of her juices, tried to get as much as he could. _Some last meal._

***

Dinah let herself into Roy’s apartment, a plastic bag full of take-out slung over her shoulder, a tanktop and short skirt showing off her long, coltish limbs to something approaching saturation. It just didn’t seem like a woman should have legs that long, arms that sleekly muscled, which of course Dinah loved. Not that she was interested in Roy giving her the onceover, but it was always best to look your best.

She started to call out to him when she heard a long, low, _feminine_ moan.

Honestly, she was shocked. Lian hadn’t been doing well in school lately, so between her and his superheroing, she knew Roy was taking time off from relationships to focus on shoring up his personal life. So who was this woman he had apparently decided to bang in his living room? A friend with benefits? A one night stand? Surely not a hooker…

“That’s right, Harper, that’s a good little pussy-eater. Come on, drink it up, drink up my cum. Then maybe I’ll let you fuck me. Maybe I’ll even fuck you.”

Dinah blinked now in absolute shock. _That_ sounded like Shiva, but there was no way she was in Roy’s apartment, getting eaten out by him. Almost unthinkingly, Dinah squeezed the small amulet around her neck that signaled to the other Birds she needed assistance. Then, stepping out of her shoes, she crept out of the antechamber and down the hallway to where the sounds were coming from. As she went, she could see clear signs of a battle in the violence down to the wallpaper and carpeting, but that didn’t explain…

Shiva was bottomless on the couch, her succulent ass perched on the very edge of it, her toned thighs raised and her feet braced. Roy knelt on the floor in front of her, his cock out of his open fly, throbbing and pulsing in his hand as he licked at the tender folds of Shiva’s cunt.

“Lick my clit, boy!” she demanded, holding his lips to the tiny button, her fingers tightening erratically in his hair. “Put it in your mouth and suck on it! I want to come!”

Obediently Roy opened his mouth and wrapped his lips tightly around her stingingly hard clitoris, sucking it expertly, as Dinah could tell by the tremors that ran violently through Shiva’s taut flesh. Shiva’s lips opened soundlessly as he drew on her clit with the suction of his mouth, and when he released it, Shiva threw her head back, seemingly lost in voiceless bliss.

Dinah knew, with sudden, piercing clarity, that she couldn’t move if she wanted to. She even know why she was paralyzed. It was the two of them, together. She had known objectively that Shiva was a beautiful woman, but her warrior prowess and lethality were such all-consuming parts of her life that it was next to impossible for Dinah to regard her as a sexual being, despite the subtext of Shiva’s frequent overtures to her. And, honestly, she had repressed that side of their ‘connection.’

The same was true of her and Roy. She knew he had become a tall, handsome, _sexual_ young man, with a friendly and intimate relationship to her, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to regard him as a sex object or a potential lover, no matter how closely they orbited each other. She flat out denied it, because she couldn’t deal with the boy sidekick suddenly being everything she looked for in a _man._

This… this she couldn’t deny.

***

“Good!” Shiva cried, clawing the back of his head, spiking her hips up until his face was deep in her wet cunt. “Now put your fingers in! I will come _now!_ ”

Roy slipped two fingers into her gushing pussy, which accepted them easily. He pistoned them inside her, in and out, Shiva’s clit tingling and between his sucking lips. Shiva rocked her hips as hard as she could, with Roy keeping his mouth on her clit literally for dear life.

“I’m coming!” Shiva gasped. “Suck my cunt—unnnggghhhh! Lick meee! Make me _commmmeee!”_

Her passion ran out of her sex, quenching Roy’s thirst as he delved into her folds with his tongue. Then Shiva pushed him away. As he licked his lips, she twisted sideways, resting her neck on the armrest and throwing one supple leg over the back of the couch to make room for a man on top of her.

“Very good,” she said. “Now you may take your reward. Mount me. _Fuck me.”_

Almost eagerly, Roy crawled onto the couch, his massive cock sticking out straight in front of him. He moved up between Shiva’s legs, staring hungrily at the slit there which he had so thoroughly lubricated. It looked tasty enough that he had to stop himself from licking it again. Instead he took hold of his prick and brought it to the opening of Shiva’s tightly clasping pussy.

Shiva bit her lip, her stoic eyes slightly widening as she felt him entering her.

“Do you like it, Roy?” she asked diffidently, her lips pinching together as if in denial of the pleasure she felt at being impaled by him. “Do you like how my pussy sucks at your dick?”

“Y-yes,” Roy stammered. “Shit, you know I do!”

He pumped his hips, thrusting every inch of his engorged cock into the welcoming tightness of Shiva’s womanhood. Finding a receptive home, he fucked her creamy cunt hard and fast, banging her ass down into the cushion with every jolting thrust of his member.

“God, it’s stiff!” Shiva gasped, crying out more. “Nnnnn—fuck me! Fuck my brains out! Yesssgodyes!”

She was frantically thrusting up to him to meet his strokes, whipping her pussy to the base of his cock as fast as she could. His member was swelling massively inside her cunt and she knew he couldn’t hold back his seed much longer. She flung her arms and legs around him at the same time, crossing her ankles high above his ass while clawing her nails into his back. Shiva desperately wanted him going deeper into her pussy.

“Faster, boy! Fuck me! Shoot your cum in me! Oh, fuck, I’m coming now! Fuck, your big prick! I, I— _I’m--!”_

As Shiva grated out a wordless cry of release, Roy fucked her tender pussy as fast as he could. She felt the exquisite clenches going on inside her, ravishing her body faster and faster until his cum suddenly exploded through her passage. Shiva twisted her head from side to side wildly, her pussy sucking and tightening around his jetting cock.

“You make me come so _fucking_ hard!” Roy shouted as he rammed himself into her cunt, burying his prick to the balls, thick ropes of jism spurting and streaming out of the spade-shaped knob to deep inside her sex. Shiva felt the frothy white cum awash inside her, bathing the sensitive walls of her pussy. She flexed her inner muscles around his cock, milking more from his aching glans.

“MMMmmmmm,” Shiva purred happily, her face not so much aglow as content with his performance. “You fucked me good. Dinah doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

Roy didn’t seem to hear her, withdrawing his vacant prick from her wet cunt and sidling off to lie alongside her on the couch, staring dazedly at Shiva’s sweat-ridden body, breasts still rising and falling animatedly with the exertion she’d been put through.

“I’m not ready to give up your cock yet.”

Her breasts quivered as she slid off the couch and knelt on the floor beside him. Shiva stared up at him lustfully as she wrapped her hand firmly around his cock, still stiff and bloated from having fucked her.

“Would you like me to suck you?” she asked, jacking on his steely member. “As a reward for that good fuck you just gave me?”

Roy moaned as her pumping fist kept his cock semi-hard despite the massive load it had shot into her body, her touch and her actions too erotic for even his fatigued body to deny. Shiva bent forward to teasingly lick at the head of his cock, which still tasted of her cream and the semen he had spilled.

“Well, Roy? You have to ask if you want my mouth on your cock.”

“Yes!” Roy gasped. “Suck me… please…”

Her hand glided down to the root of his swollen manhood, holding it in position, half-hard. She pressed her lips to the angry fist topping it, giving its knotted hardness a long and lascivious kiss. The kiss deepened, her lips parting as her eyes shut—finally, her mouth was stretched wide, forced apart by the full engorgement of the cockhead she was taking between her lips.

Shiva curled her lips around Roy’s cock in a tight circle, drawing her cheeks inward as she sucked, bobbing her head up and down as she gagged, fucking her face with his aching prick as life and hardness returned to it.

Roy cupped her head and stared down at her, unable to believe the spectacle of Lady Shiva greedily devouring his prick. He jerked his hips up from the couch, ramming his manhood into the warming tightness Shiva’s throat held for him.

Shiva splayed her knees apart on the carpet, spreading her thighs, and dropped her hand to her sex. She finger-fucked herself, darting her fingers in and out of her wet pussy as she enjoyed Roy’s fat cock.

Roy’s manhood had expanded completely now, growing back to its full, massive extension. Shiva went wild at the feel of it retaking her mouth; she touched herself as she felt it stretching her throat, expanding it, filling her gullet completely. The knowledge that she had infused him with this lust not once, but twice made the pleasure of it all the greater for her. She could feel his need, the pounding agony of him not being satisfied, as he sought the pleasuring sanctuary of her throat around his lust.

As Roy pressed the thick member down her throat, she could feel the foreskin slipping back to release the molten head of his massive tool, throbbing down toward her stomach. The sensation she got from feeling its spade-shaped contours inside her, dribbling precum, were indescribable. She could think of nothing else but sucking him, of taking his maleness and draining it in powerful surges of suborning satisfaction. He would submit to her in ecstasy.

Her mastery and need to have him submit were instantly communicated to Roy by the passion of her blowjob. He let out a moan and began to hammer his hips up and down, fucking her mouth with long, deep thrusts as he held her head firmly to his crotch. He wouldn’t give in to her, wouldn’t come, he would fuck her throat until she begged him to stop.

“That’s it, suck hard… move your head, play with my balls… shit, that’s good… that’s good…”

Shiva took hold of his balls, literally gripping them in her hand. Roy could only groan. The stimulation he was getting from her tightening hand was intense, and the suction of her eager mouth more than matched it.

Nothing mattered to Shiva but getting his cum. The feel of his hot cock, pushing further and further into her throat, stretching her jaws, was all that she could think about. She had to defeat him in this arena as she had in the other. She was dying to feel his warm cum be totally given over to her.

It took a long time—hundreds of long, slow strokes of his burning cock into her mouth. Roy managed to make it last, almost entirely denying the pleasure of her suctioning mouth, of her hands pumping his balls, of the cathartic satisfaction she was obviously getting from it.

Finally, he couldn’t hold back any more. His balls quaked in Shiva’s fondling hands as the first cascade of rich, thick seed poured into her mouth. The feel of it coating her throat and washing back to billow out her cheeks sent a series of ecstatic shocks through Shiva, and she was surprised to find herself climaxing along with him.

She gurgled and choked on cum even as she forced herself to take it all, eagerly, even needfully.

Roy waited until her milking throat and sucking lips had gotten the last drop of his cum. Then he half reluctantly dropped his hips, bringing his defeated cock out of her mouth. A long, glistening strand of white semen connected them briefly. Without hesitation, Shiva’s tongue brought it inside her mouth. As she swallowed it as well, she felt a sensual completion that she had never known before.

She had masturbated before to relieve her body, but now that seemed a terribly pathetic way to treat her flesh. This was so very different—so much better. She wasn’t trying to make her bodily tension abate with a series of mechanical exercises of the hand and cunt. She was forcing a man to yield to her in sex just as she would in battle, and if anything this brought even more pleasure.

Instead of blood, seed. She could smell it, taste it on her lapping tongue, and her body hummed around it with a brightly glowing intensity. She wondered how her body would feel after having received an ejaculation in the ass? She’d gleaned that this was an even more intense experience for the male—not that she’d needed it to put an end to the stamina Cheshire had boasted so much about. But she could, perhaps, sexually defeat even more virile opponents this way… or Roy, if he could just get it up again.

It was no wonder Dinah wanted to fuck him so badly.

“Well done,” Shiva said, and jabbed two fingers into Roy’s spine, knocking him out instantly.

***

Seeing harm done to Roy—even knowing in the back of her mind that it was just a harmless consciousness stealer—provoked an immediate response from Dinah. “Hey!” she cried, coming around the corner of the doorway and locking herself into a fighting stance.

Shiva stood, long legs spooling out, her splayed cunt winking white with Roy’s cum. In lieu of pulling her pants back on, Shiva shed her shirt. Her breasts were firm and unbound, drawing Dinah’s eyes like the distractions they were meant as.

“I am glad to see you, little bird,” Shiva said. “The boy did not give me much of a fight. But he challenged me in other ways.”

“Shut up!” Dinah demanded, her fists tight little balls of rage. “What are you doing here? The Birds are on their way!”

Shiva just looked at her, seeming more dangerous stark naked and freshly fucked than most people would in full body armor with a deadly weapon in hand. “Which shall I respond to first? Do you even want me to respond to any of those useless sounds? Or do you just want me to look at you, as I looked at him?”

“Fuck you!”

The rudeness seemed to strike a nerve. “Sit,” Shiva insisted, and Dinah hesitantly relaxed her guard. “Sit and we will talk.”

Dinah sat down in a wooden chair by the doorway. She wore a blouse and pink skirt, a slit along the left thigh. When she crossed her legs, the slit fell away to reveal an expanse of creamy flesh. She noted with satisfaction that Shiva’s eyes traced the reveal, her gaze as feverishly warm as Dinah’s must have been, looking over her.

“What are you doing here?” Dinah almost moaned.

Shiva herself sat down, legs spread as she perched on the arm of a chair shamelessly. “I made obligation to an old master in an ancient temple, for he would not engage me in honorable combat otherwise. I vowed to bring the god his clan worshipped into the world, so long as he gave me skilled battle and a good death. He lies dead now. My obligation stands.”

“Let me guess,” Dinah said. “Summoning this ‘god’ would be bad.”

“To many it would seem so,” Shiva agreed evenly. “But such questions do not concern me.”

“Then I should stop you.”

“It would be an honorable, if fruitless, endeavor. The ritual requires the heart of a hero. You have one pumping in your well-ventilated chest. If you—or someone like this—“ She looked over to Roy. “Help me carry out the ritual, then it will not be so unpleasant for you.”

She was gazing hungrily at Dinah, who found her body responding to those smoldering eyes and to the view of her succulently nude body. She felt a ripple flowing from her sex, along the inner reaches of her thighs and up her flat stomach. The crotch of her lacy panties was becoming wet. Her fingers started sliding the hem of her skirt over her thigh, moved by the urging insistence of her body and not conscious choice.

“I’m not going to help you bring about the end of the world, even if— _especially_ if it involves some freaky sex magic!”

“Yes you will,” Shiva said. “Once I’ve… blessed you with the beginnings of the spell, you’ll have no choice but to carry out the ritual. If you don’t, you’ll die.” Again, Shiva looked to Roy. “I could use him.”

“Don’t even think about it!”

“Then submit to me.”

“Not a chance.”

Shiva gritted her teeth. “It seems we have come to an impasse.”

“I can always kick your ass and take you to jail.”

“I doubt this possibility.”

“You never know.” Dinah stood, clenching her fists. “Should I bother trying to buy time for my friends to get here, or should we just get on with it?”

“Like him, you will challenge me… pleasantly.”

Dinah couldn’t even tell which of them attacked first—the combination of instinct, conditioning, and emotion had them moving almost simultaneously. Move yielded countermove; parry touched off reprisal. Dinah’s arms burned from blocking Shiva’s blows, the thudding numbness that was invigorating to all the rest of her, like the sensation was rushing out of her punching fists and kicking legs to fill her torso, her blushing cheeks, a rush of blood to the brain.

And beneath it all, she felt a kindling appreciation of Shiva’s body, the rippling muscles that dashed like brushstrokes in answer to her own blows and openings—her lithe, scalpel-thin physique bending and flexing so gracefully that it was more like a dance than the deadly game it really was. And for her, for Dinah, Shiva wasn’t silent. She grunted with effort, sighed with the hits she couldn’t block, her breath panting, gasping, nipples erect, cunt wet, skin glowing with the sweat of her exertion. Dinah felt her rushing arousal become a flame, an inferno, her need to defeat Shiva becoming simple need, blurred by strikes to her head. She could see a wooziness in Shiva’s hazy stare as well, a glazing that could perhaps be lust…

“You’ve neglected your training,” Shiva said, the jibe all the more stinging as a truthful observation. Shiva was a sociopath, but not a liar.

Still, there was a reason Dinah had chosen not to become some Jedi Master. She knew the price people like Shiva and Batman paid for that skill. She stood by it being too high. “I’ve neglected becoming a psychopath obsessed with killing people.”

“An obsession implies undue attention. I think I give life and death more than the focus they require. I would… prefer your company in this. But if I must, I will take the boy, or one of your friends. I will hurt you to make them submit to me. One of you will give in and allow the ritual to be done. Your heroic notions of morality are too childish for otherwise.”

Abruptly, it was all over. Shiva brushed aside a block that was not as solid as it should have been and delivered an elbow to the side of Dinah’s head, soundly dismissing her consciousness for a crucial split-second. Such an opening before Shiva was as lethal as putting a gun in your mouth and pulling the trigger.

She found herself whirled around, grabbed from behind, Shiva’s weight forcing her down onto the floor. Too late, Dinah struggled, but Shiva’s knee rose between her legs and pressed against her crotch, her impossibly powerful hand pulled Dinah’s right arm up behind her back, and her other hand locked into Dinah’s golden hair.

“Submit to me,” Shiva snarled.

“Fuck you!” Dinah cried.

“Then the boy can die.”

“Tough! I know he’d rather be killed than help you.”

“And would you rather die than admit your wants?” Shiva pulled on Dinah’s arm even more, making her yowl with pain. “Your needs, even?”

“I’m not in love with you, you crazy…” Dinah broke off, unable to say it. Where was Helena, Zinda, _anyone?_ She’d pay good money to see Shiva’s face when an Apokoliptian god of war walked through the door. “You pull that arm any more you’re going to break it. _Well?”_

Shiva glared down at her angrily, but mentally she had to concede the point. She didn’t wish to harm Dinah. She wished to test her, to pit their might together, one against the other. That this often resulted in death to those foolish enough to challenge her or unlucky enough to be challenged _by_ her was the way of the world. She could not mourn the world being as it was. But battle, war, these things were more interesting with Dinah present.

Shiva became aware of her knee in Dinah’s groin, mashing into the soft warmth it offered up. She smiled grimly and put more weight on her knee, jamming it into Dinah’s tender cunt.

“Hey!” Dinah cried.

“This is all that matters,” Shiva told her. “Battle. Exertion. Conquest. Morality, society, simply fetters the weak use to control the strong. Stop thinking of what you should feel. Enjoy what you _do_ feel.” She put more weight on her knee.

“It’s wrong!”

“Is it wrong for the shark to devour the fish? For the weed to choke the garden? Or is it just what _is_?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Dinah protested. “You don’t have to kill people—you don’t even have a reason to!”

“And I have no reason not to. But my nature allows me to. Should I not be true to my nature? Or should I be like you?” She let up on the pressure and Dinah let out a soft moan as the sensation in her aching mons went away. “It’s no wonder you’re tied up so often. The only way you can claim pleasure is to have it forced upon you. Perhaps I should have your redhead order you to enjoy this. Perhaps it is the only way you can.”

“At least I can enjoy something other than killing people!” Dinah shot back.

“I enjoy exerting my will over others, as all do who are willing to admit it. I can exert my will over you without killing.” She drew back, pulling her knee away from Dinah’s sex and letting the blonde roll onto her back. “I can even make you enjoy it, as the boy did. Perhaps I can even make you beg for it. Violence can’t break your spirit—let us see if lust can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shiva mounted Dinah, straddling her chest with knees in her armpits, holding the slender blonde down with her weight. Dinah tried to move her arms, but the pressure on her biceps deadened the nerves. She couldn’t move as Shiva splayed herself in front of her face, the scent and slickness of her arousal evident, spiking into Dinah’s senses.

Shiva enjoyed watching the discomfort, and the interest, bloom on Dinah’s face. Now that it had occurred to her to battle Dinah in this way, to dominate her in this field when she was so frustratingly willful in others, the thought had grown to the point of obsession. She wanted to arouse Dinah, she wanted her to beg for it, she wanted _Dinah._ She might have beaten Dinah, but she hadn’t broken her—and this would shatter her into a million pieces.

What would unsteady Dinah the most, Shiva decided, was simply hearing the truth. Dinah had a vivid imagination—her fighting rarely safe or conventional—and picturing what had happened would get to her where Shiva’s nude body couldn’t. Just from reading Dinah’s body language, she could guess that Dinah would express horror outwardly, while secretly loving it. She’d end up wildly, deliciously excited.

Because it wasn’t just dirty talk. It was vulgar details about her most taboo attraction, the surrogate son she was so protective of. Shiva, with her vast experience and animal cunning, knew that Dinah wasn’t the stalwart crusader she seemed on the surface. Her sweet, wholesome beauty might fool many, but beneath the blonde bombshell, she knew the joys of conquest. She was afraid to show it, yes, but she had been on both sides of the transaction and knew how every little facet tickled her. Shiva could smell her repressed passion like buried treasure, and her own straining body was the map.

Shiva reached down and caressed Dinah’s hair, seeing the jolt ripple through Dinah’s body at the touch, the shock of being in contact with Shiva, then the surprise that the touch was so gentle, so inviting. And, while Dinah was still off-balance from having this goddess of death petting her hair, Shiva began to tell her what it was like to have sex with Roy Harper, the boy she’d raised, the man she lusted for.

She described in cuttingly vulgar terms the feel of Roy’s huge, plowing manhood in her mouth. In her pussy, driving lustfully into her depths. Finally, gorging her thrilled asshole. At first, Dinah stiffened with shock, and she tried to break free from Shiva’s smothering grip on her. Then, as Shiva expected, beads of sweat dotted Dinah’s face. Underneath Shiva’s thighs, Dinah’s breasts heaved powerfully. Very softly, Dinah began squirming her ass on the floor as Shiva described how the young man she must never, ever think of in sexual terms—had ravaged her ass until it was left gaping in satisfaction.

Her voice seethed and slithered into Dinah’s brain, until it was almost as if the blonde was reliving her own depraved orgy with Roy, her blood singing and her skin tingling and her clit throbbing. Every obscene word landed deep inside her as one of Shiva’s hands moved down to her bare leg, stroking the velvety flesh before creeping upward beneath Dinah’s skirt to her inner thigh. Dinah pretended not to notice.

Now Shiva’s husky voice revealed that Roy had fucked her again afterward, even better this time, truly dominating her with the pleasure she had felt and his masterful control of her body. It had felt so good that she’d willingly submitted to him. Dinah was stunned—too stunned to consider that Shiva was lying to her. All she could feel was jealousy… and tremendous excitement.

And, as Dinah listened in awe to Shiva’s vulgarly accurate description of Roy naked, how his cum had tasted, how it had felt inside her holes, Dinah thought it had to be true. And before Shiva was finished with her whispers, Dinah’s panties were soaked through.

Shiva pictured Roy in her thoughts now, thinking of him so forcefully that she was sure Dinah could pick up on the psychic vibrations. She reached down to her sex, still simmering from how Roy had invaded it. She felt her body yielding to an onslaught of lust.

She saw Roy’s fiery eyes as he stared at her, felt the explosive force of his muscles as he strained against her, relived once more the sensation of being entered like him, her juices running out of her, coating him, even as they coated her fingers now.

And Dinah saw it, a very different sort of weapon, ringing in Shiva’s thoughts just as it was ringing in hers. She’d known all along that she would eventually have to get it into her, that it was meant for her, would open her body fully and make her penetration total. It had filled her dreams. It filled her fantasies as well as Shiva’s, but her sex was left frustratingly empty as two, then three of Shiva’s fingers began to work inside her own aroused pussy.

Shiva flared her fingers inside herself, spreading the lips of her sex, feeling her fingertips pressing into her folds, wringing more and more cream from her sensitive flesh with every dive her fingers took.

Shiva’s body shivered and Dinah felt it run through her. Was this how it had felt to have Roy’s cock inside her? How different could it be from the fingers Shiva was pleasuring herself with now? How much more painful, and more satisfying?

Dinah had seen it, as Roy got out of the shower, or she undressed him to tend a wound. She’d looked longingly at it, even reached for it once… and over and over, Shiva’s fingers pressed deeply into her sopping cunt, then slid up to her clitoris, aching for attention, circling it, rubbing it, then back down into her yearning sex.

Dinah could see the pleasure on Shiva’s face, but she knew that it didn’t equal one second of what she’d felt with Roy, with his cock spreading her open.

As Shiva pressed herself on and on towards climax, Dinah began to see it playing before her mind’s eyes, the two of them, saw her legs spread wide, making the wet red target of her womanhood an easy one for him as he got closer, closer, so close he was inside…!

Shiva cried out in the first of many violent, orgasmic spasms. She doubled up over Dinah’s face, every muscle quivering after her release from the delicious tension.

But she was scarcely satisfied.

She’d only started to descend into the bottomless pit of her desire. For as much as she dreamed of continuing what she’d started with Dinah’s found family, Dinah herself intruded more and more as she reached new and higher levels of need. Shiva drove herself to another orgasm. She looked down at Dinah’s beautiful, _lustful_ face like it was fresh fruit waiting to be plucked. Harder now, deeper into her dripping cunt, spreading her lips, going in and out.

With her other hand, Shiva rubbed at her nipples, pressing the flat of her palm hard into the buzzing buttons, harder, harder, HARDER. Dinah was watching her. Dinah wanted her.

Her climax hit her violently. All her muscles went tighttighttight, her face contorted with agonized lush, her breathing was choked off. Her ecstasy fled from her in gouts of honey from her sex, splashing over Dinah’s face and darkening her golden hair. Again and again, Shiva jabbed her extended fingers into her cunt, drawing every tingle of sensation from it, forcing one jet of ejaculate after another. With each one, she wanted more. And she knew exactly how to get it.

“Eat me!” she told Dinah. “Devour me! You know you fucking want to!”

***

Outside, Helena and Zinda approached, game faces on, weapons in hand.

“Ya thought about how ya want to do this?” Zinda asked, knowing full well that with Lady Shiva, even her pair of Colt .45s weren’t a guarantee.

Helena, for a moment, looked dubiously at her own crossbow before nodding firmly. “Hard and fast. If we die, might as well die the way we lived,” she grinned.

“Guns blazin’,” Zinda nodded.

They took up position flanking the door, weapons held aloft, then broke it down. They went through firing.

It was possible they saw a naked Shiva perched on top of Dinah, holding her down so easily it was almost like Dinah wanted to be under her. But she moved so fast it was an academic point.

Helena fired first, figuring that with crossbow bolts so rarely lethal, it didn’t really matter if she hit Dinah, so long as she hit Shiva too. But despite having a vague bead on Shiva before taking the shot, it was like the world rearranged itself, moving Shiva from a distant target to right in front of her, yet with the bolt she’d just fired in her hand, the hand chopping through the air, the hit landing on Helena’s shoulder and driving the arrowhead deep into her back.

Zinda held back slightly, waiting until she was sure Dinah wasn’t in the line of fire. That hesitation cost her Helena’s shrill scream as she went down. Zinda threw herself to the left, firing as she arced through the air, her shots aimed squarely at Shiva’s head. Her fire drove the assassin to duck, but then Shiva whirled Helena between the two of them and Zinda had to check her fire. Shiva smirked like she’d just caught Zinda in a losing game of Chess, then she cradled Helena’s head in her hands, looking like she could rip it clean off of her neck.

Dinah plowed into her, knocking Helena aside as the two martial artists grappled, trying to either inflict enough damage to make a difference or clear enough distance to throw some punches. The objective shifted from second to second for each of them, and they spun like a hurricane, trying to close the other in a hold or trying to separate from the vortex. The whirlwind carried them both into the wall with bone-jarring force, cracking plaster like a pair of comets hitting the earth. Then, instantly, they were trading blows, punches and kicks meeting blocks and parries so quickly it was like they were synchronized.

But Dinah still hadn’t recovered from her first loss. A palm strike broke through her defenses, slamming her head back on her neck, and as her face was craned upward, Shiva threw herself into a roundhouse kick that launched Dinah across the room. She came down still rolling across the floor.

Zinda aimed her twin guns at Shiva with absolutely no idea what to do with them. Shiva regarded her like a snake being brought a mouse.

“Go on,” she said. “Fire. Make this interesting.”

Zinda lowered the pistols. “I can’t beat you. I ain’t even a superhero like them two.”

Shiva cocked her head to the side. “And you think cowardice will grant you your life over lack of skill?”

“Take me,” Zinda said. “Leave the others. You need some hero for your spell to work, I heard all about it over the earpiece. Well, I’ve served with a whole host of heroes in my day. Some of it’s had to rub off.”

Shiva looked her up and down. “You would do this, knowing you will likely die?”

“I’ve been likely to die since the forties. Be real interestin’ if you turned out not to be all hat.”

Shiva cocked her head the other way. “Very well. Abandon your weapons. Come with me. Disobey me at any point and I will practice my chi strikes on each of your bones in turn.”

_Good Lord, does that Dinah ever have a type,_ Zinda thought as she obediently set her guns down on the floor.

***

Hours later, the Birds were bandaged up and mostly recovered, with Roy having awoken and shaken off everything by splashing water in his face. Regrouping in the Clocktower, it was no great surprise that Shiva had not only evaded Barbara’s fleet of facial recognition software, but deactivated all of Zinda’s trackers. As far as modern society was concerned, the two had vanished off the face of the planet.

“So what do we do?” Dinah asked, staring at the digital whiteboard where Barbara had written all they knew of Shiva’s activities. It wasn’t much, but it’d been ready before they even arrived at the HQ.

“There’s a good chance Zinda will find a way to contact us,” Barbara said. “We need to be ready to scramble the moment we get word from her.”

“That’s it?” Roy demanded. “You can’t seriously expect us to sit around and hope we get lucky.”

Barbara’s eyes flicked to him, unused to being challenged and unwelcome to the idea. “You’re certainly free to go home.”

“No way. Shiva came after me, she was in my _house._ I’m in this until it’s over.” He glanced at Dinah. “Connor’s not that bad a babysitter.”

“I’m with him,” Helena said. “Let’s at least start knocking down doors.”

“No, Shiva’s not like that,” Dinah said. “There’s no contacts we can press, no informants, no friends. She’s a phantom.”

“There must be _something,”_ Roy insisted. “What about this monk?”  
  


“Monk?” Helena asked.

Roy clapped his hands, sure he was onto something now. “Shiva said she was doing all this because some monk said it was the only way he would fight her. She has to use Zinda to carry out some ritual. Well, let’s find this monk, or his friends, or his Facebook—there must be _something_ about what all this _is.”_

“But then you have the same problem we just had a moment ago,” Barbara said. “To find this monk, we have to track Shiva. We don’t know where she is or where she’s going, so how can we know where she’s _been?”_

“Babs,” Dinah insisted, arms crossed. She had the feeling Barbara’s reluctance had a lot more to do with Roy intruding on her safe space than the idea being unfeasible. “It’s worth a shot, at least.”

Barbara sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. But don’t expect miracles. For all we know, Shiva salted the earth behind her, just to cover her tracks.”

***

After that, there really was nothing left to do but wait. Helena had the bright idea of getting drunk to nurse her wounds, while of course Barbara was no fit company while she did a deep dive into the world’s computers, leaving Dinah and Roy pretty much alone inside her superhero sorority house.

She was aware that he was staring at her openly. Thinking it was because of what she and Shiva had done—or almost done—or thought about doing—Dinah found it interesting for Roy to stare at her.

Not at her, really, but at her breasts. She was puzzled because Roy had never shown an interest in her before. But he was making up for lost time.

Despite all she had experienced with Shiva—satisfying and frustrating in equal measure—Dinah found herself reacting to how Roy was looking at her. Her nipples swelled and strained against her bra, while her pussy dampened her panties once more.

Her arousal was surprising, but also not. It made sense for a girl to respond to a handsome man looking at her. And even to look back, to glance at Roy’s groin. She looked away from his cock pressing against his pants, feeling ashamed of herself. But she also shivered in a hot, anticipatory thrill.

“I don’t think anything more is going to happen tonight,” Dinah said abruptly, standing up. “We should probably go to bed.”

“Should we?” Roy asked her.

A faint flush covered Dinah’s face. “I mean, you can if you want to. We have plenty of guest rooms. Just pick one.” Then, unnecessarily, but with an almost musical lilt to her voice, she said “Mine’s down the hall.”

Then she started for it, intending only to go inside, strip down, and fall into bed.

Roy watched Dinah moving down the hall, eyes following her ass. Her skirt was tight enough to outline her ass very well, and that outline excited him. He supposed he was feeling the same thing she was feeling. There was nothing like a brush with death to make you feel alive. And what could be more alive than this?

“What was all that about?”

Roy turned his head. Helena was standing there, her abbreviated costume showing the bandages wrapped around her shoulder and upper arm. The white bandages were like lace against her luxuriously olive skin. Looking at her, and that abbreviated costume, Roy automatically found himself comparing her to Dinah. For all her voluptuousness, the blonde was slender compared to Helena’s wide hips and extravagant breasts, their lushly supple roundness shown off incredibly by her costume, which was as skintight as it was skimpy.

“What?” Roy asked cleverly.

Helena jerked her head after Dinah. “You two. You hitting that?”

“What? _No,_ no—she’s… Dinah.”

“Uh-huh. Could’ve sworn you two were fucking. Well, if that’s not on the table, how about a nightcap?”

“Sure,” Roy said, just grateful for a change in subject. “Why not?”

He followed her to her room, which evidently she didn’t live in, just stayed in when she couldn’t go to Helena Bertinelli’s place for whatever reason. It was spartan, almost entirely undecorated, but Babs had furnished it comfortably enough to be charming in its lack of personality, like a swank hotel.

“Sit down,” Helena told him. “Take a load off. Can’t imagine you’re feeling bright-eyed and bushy-tailed after going nine rounds with Lady Shiva.”

If Roy had been drinking something, he would’ve choked on. He sat down numbly. So… how much did Helena know? When he’d come to, it was all over, and he knew Dinah at least had recorded everything she could for Barbara to sift through. Did _Dinah_ know? If she did, he was pretty sure she would cover for him, but if she thought it could help save Zinda…

“Hey, relax,” Helena said. _God, does that guy ever need to release some tension._ “It’s not a fucking Olympic routine. I’m going to go slip into something more comfortable.”

Roy nodded, so lost in thought he might not have even heard her.

In her bedroom, Helena slipped out of her costume. She stood before her mirror with nothing on except a lacy pair of panties, wondering what Roy would do if she went back into the living room wearing _this._

She grinned at the thought, then searched through her closet for a robe. In his current state, her panties would probably make him faint. And then he’d be no good to her at all.

She ended up in a sheer caftan, so light that the wrinkles in its fabric were the only real indication that she was wearing anything at all. Then, leaving a small lamp on in the bedroom, she opened the door to the living room. The light behind her shone right through her caftan, making every lush curve visible to Roy. “Are you comfortable?” she asked him.

Roy looked up at her. His breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t able to answer as his eyes followed every line of Helena’s magnificent, exposed figure. After a long moment of trying to believe that he was really seeing what he was seeing, he nodded his head and cleared his throat.

“You look a lot more… comfortable,” he managed to say.

Helena laughed huskily. She walked slowly across the room, her body jiggling deliciously inside her flowing robe, and sat down beside him. She squirmed to get comfortable, aware of Roy’s eyes on every inch of her body.

Roy could smell the sweetness of her perfume, though it was so hard for him to think with her sitting so close to him that it was as if her scent was the only thing he could think about. Her body was so warm that he could feel the heat of it without even touching her.

“Shall I mix us a drink?” Helena simmered. “You look like you could use one. You’re very _tense…”_

“Yes, I mean, no.” Roy shook his head to clarify. “I, uh, used to do drugs, so now I try to stay away from that sort of thing.”

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t like to burn any incense either?” Helena suggested leadingly.

“No,” Roy said heavily, feeling like he was shooting himself in the foot here—but if it meant staying clean, he’d even turn down the most hot-to-trot female he could ask for.

“You don’t drink, you don’t smoke,” Helena reeled off. “What should we do to pass the time?”

Then she drew her robe open, exposing her breasts in all their splendor. Two perfect, rolling hills, just pendulous enough to be real, just pert enough to be a dream. Roy almost bit off his tongue in excitement. He couldn’t believe Helena was being so forward.

“Helena,” he gasped, “are you sure you’re not just doing this because Zinda’s in trouble? Because I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you in your time of—“

“Roy,” Helena interrupted, “Zinda’s a bigger slut than I am. If she were here, she’d probably be asking why you hadn’t groped me yet. Or joining in.”

Aroused beyond belief, Roy reached out with both hands to grab giant fistfuls of her smooth, hot flesh. Helena threw her head back as he squeezed and massaged her breasts right through her thin robe.

“God,” Roy breathed, “your breasts are fantastic.”

“Your hands aren’t bad either,” Helena said, her sex twitching lustfully as he plucked at her nipples. “Wait, let me take this off. I want to feel you on my skin.”

She stood up and pulled the caftan away from her body, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts quivered as if overflowing with life, the nipples hard and long, jabbing out into the air. She saw his eyes move over her naked body, even raking from the top of her pubic landing strip to the bottom.

“Why don’t you take off those clothes?” she suggested. “I don’t think you’re going to be needing them… not until tomorrow morning. Or afternoon.”

***

“So what I’m thinking is this,” Barbara continued. “Shiva’s been known to ally with Ra’s al Ghul and the League of Assassins, so they may have some way of contacting her. And if they can contact her, _we_ can track her. All we have to do is… you know… infiltrate the League of Assassins.”

“Uh-huh,” Dinah yawned. She was lying in bed, her earpiece on the pillow beside her spooling out Barbara’s comlink musings, in what must’ve been a _hilarious_ sight for anyone who thought of them as lovers (which, last time Dinah had checked, was most of the team).

Barbara was a very internal person, but something about talking to Dinah helped her thought process, optimized some subconscious processing that brought her answers at an almost instinctual level. And Dinah loved the intimacy of being privy to Barbara’s thoughts, she did—as long as it was in the PM.

“So let’s track down Talia,” Dinah suggested, before being momentarily distracted by a thud against the wall. She looked at it suspiciously, but found nothing to indicate there was any threat there. “She’s usually the weak link in his operations.”

“Already on it,” Barbara said. “We should be ready to go by morning. I think we could all use a break before we go against Ra’s.”

“You don’t say,” Dinah observed wryly, before hearing something else—or the same thing?—hit her wall.

Out of some sense of solidarity, she’d parked her room beside Helena’s, figuring that despite Huntress’s reputation, it wasn’t like she would be bringing her conquests into the Clocktower, shredding her secret identity for the sake of some dick.

She hadn’t counted on just how much sex Helena could have while still wearing the mask. Dinah was pretty sure the woman had done _Wildcat_ after a team-up. _Ted._ That was just wrong.

Now something was rhythmically striking Helena’s wall, _her_ wall, a fist or a body or a piece of furniture, even though Zinda was gone and Barbara was on the computer and there was no one else there except…

“Go ahead!” Dinah heard Helena urge hoarsely. “Stick it in, Roy! Fuck me, just drive it all the way in! _Hurry!”_


	3. Chapter 3

“More, Roy, more!”

Roy responded to her squeals. His balls clutched almost painfully as they erupted, the warm cum flowing out from his prick like a river, flooding her well-used pussy. Her pulsating folds soaked the jism up as he jabbed further into her, pumping his cum deep inside her until she overflowed.

“Unnnn, Roy,” Helena moaned. “Harder! Faster!” She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into them as she bounced on his member. “ _Faster!”_

Cum filled her, oozing out of her gaping sex. It ran down over Roy’s balls, its filmy white coating the root of his shaft. They almost seemed to battle, Roy lunging up, drilling his prick into her sex. She skewering herself on his prick, driving his ass down to the bed. Their bodies clashed and parted, again and again, more orgasms ripping through the woman as Roy’s continued potently.

Helena thrashed manically, her climaxes continuing until her vision blurred. She fell forward, her breasts pressing into Roy’s face. Her hips continued moving, body writhing on top of his as her cunt gulped at his shooting cock.

Roy’s hands flowed over her twisting body. He bit at her tits, his hips lunging, his manhood pistoning into her sex.

“Baby,” he groaned, “ohhh, baby!”

Helena could only twitch, the last of her orgasms working its way out of her flesh. Finally, she collapsed, Roy still buried inside of her, her inner muscles still greedily milking his prick. She showered him with weak kisses, her hips still rolling as his cock became flaccid.

“Ooooo, Roy…” she mewled.

Roy groaned and lifted her up off him as he gasped for oxygen. “You’re one hell of a fuck.” He tried to sit up, but failed, falling down on his back again with a laugh. “Whew!”

“Right back ‘atcha,” Helena murmured, her body nestled warmly against Roy’s. “Dinah’s an idiot if she isn’t tapping that ass.”

Roy chuckled a bit uncomfortably and said, “Well, if you expect to tap it anymore, you’ll have to do something down here.” He thrust his pelvis, elevating the small, limp prick Helena had left him with.

“Don’t think I fucking won’t,” Helena said.

Roy sat up, managing it this time. He looked down at Helena. “I think I’d better go. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Long and boring,” Helena replied. She pried herself up and sat in his lip, wiggling her ass against his cock, slightly stiff already. “I prefer long and _fun._ Like you were.”

“But the fun’s over,” Roy protested. “I’ve got nothing left.”

“It doesn’t _feel_ like nothing. Don’t go, Roy. It’s early yet.” She cooed in his ear. “It’s barely been a minute. You still remember how hot and tight my pussy is. And you must remember how much you enjoyed it…”

“I enjoyed it too much,” Roy said. “I’m not hard anymore.”

“Then close your eyes,” Helena said, “and pretend I’m wearing fishnets.”

She crawled down to kneel between his hairy thighs. With one last impish grin at him, she leaned down and licked her tongue over his tool, making it stir where it had landed up on his stomach.

Roy hissed through clenched teeth, eyes closed as he felt Helena kissing and tonguing the underside of his shaft, moving over its shivering length from the head all the way down to the balls.

Helena could taste her own juices mixed in with Roy’s potent jism as she lapped at his fat manhood, the taste not diminishing as she traveled down to the root. God, he’d gotten all that inside of her. No wonder it’d felt so good. She tongued his hairy balls, feeling them lurch around with more cum for her, then started working her way back up to his tip.

Roy’s shaft was getting thicker and harder with every swipe of her wicked tongue. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her dance her tongue over his shaft like a true connoisseur. “Goddamn, Helena. You know what you’re doing!”

Helena smiled crazily at him. Her clit was tingling with excitement and she felt her pussy clenching as if Roy hadn’t just fucked it wide open. “Just wait until I start sucking it, loverboy,” she said, gripping the base of his growing erection, holding it up to the flat of her pink tongue. She lapped up and down the shuddering pole, stopping to watch after every lick as it trembled and spouted precum. She licked up the precum and it got harder, spilling more precum for her to taste. A delicious little rhythm they’d fallen into…

“You’re getting there, Harper!” she said, gazing admiringly at his spit-slick manhood. “But I want it really hard before you fuck me silly with it.”

And the more she tongued and kissed his erection, the more buzzingly erect her clit became as well. His cock was soon hard enough for her to enjoy herself, but she was having too much fun tongue-bathing his prick to stop now.

“Ohhh, shit!” Roy gasped, squirming his ass crazily on the bed. “That’s great, just fuckin’ great!”

Helena teased them both, just using her tongue and lips on his throbbing manhood. Then she added her slim fingers, wrapping them tightly around the midpoint of his fat cock. Cooing softly to the erection pushing at her mouth, she dropped her lips down his cockhead until her lips were pressed against her own fist. She paused to let his tip ooze some more pungent precum for her to swallow, then started bobbing her head up and down, her lips stroking the slippery deliciousness of his shaft, her tongue fluttering at the juicy veins she could feel pounding with blood.

“Jesus Christ!” Roy yowled, his hips bucking wildly.

Helena took her time, pumping his shaft with her mouth, licking it, sucking it, almost swallowing the engorged head. Occasionally she’d lift herself off of the hotly erect prick and duck her head down to lick at his roiling balls.

By the time she was even slightly bored of blowing him, Roy was almost out of his mind with lust, his shaft painfully engorged. With her clit throbbing like it was full of electricity, Helena threw a leg over Roy’s waist. Balanced on her knees, she reached down with one hand and brought his huge cockhead against her tiny slit, both of them so lubricated that they slid wetly against each other, to their mutual groaning.

Slowly, with Roy writhing underneath her, Helena eased herself down. Her sensitive labia stretched into a taut circle around his fisted hardness. When she had his cockhead firmly inside herself, Helena leaned forward, both hands on Roy’s broad shoulders. She started lowering herself down on his huge prick.

“Hhhhnnggg!” Roy moaned as his massive prick spread her wide open, her inner folds sliding wetly over it. Helena squirmed against him, rocking back and forth to work more of his cock into her tight channel. Her eyes were locked with his, her breath coming in fast gasps, her body bending to his like she was being sucked down to his body with the force of her need for him.

Roy’s eyes were half-closed, his breath rasping harshly as he felt the velvet sheath of her cunt close around his impaling cock. He reached up to cup the plump hills of her cleavage, caressing her from her pink nipples to the outer slopes of her breasts. Helena smiled at him, eyes lustfully alight, and she arched her back to press her breasts into his tightening hands.

Straddling his crotch, his shaft filling her warm pussy, she wiggled her ass with fervor. The wiry hairs of his groin tickled her crotch, adding a fluttery sensation to the obscene thrill going through her clit. She could feel her cream trickling out of her body.

“Mmm,” she purred. “Feels nice inside me, doesn’t it?”

“Feels tight,” Roy said. He rolled her knobby nipples between his fingers. “And getting tighter.” Pulling on them, he stretched out the firm mounds of her breasts, Helena crooning in pained enjoyment.

She lowered herself to kiss him, pulled along by his grip on her nipples until her tongue was in his mouth. Roy put his hands on her smooth back, moving them down to squeeze the cheeks of her ass, helping her pump her groin on top of his, rocking back and forth, pistoning up and down.

Raising herself up to his glans, Helena circled her sex teasingly, her labia lips caressing the girthy knob of his manhood. Roy bucked and rutted underneath her, trying to impale her once more, but Helena just laughed softly, twisting and turning away from his attempts to spear her. Then, without warning, she thrust herself down to him, engulfing his prick inside her cunt. Roy moaned gutturally, rearing his ass up off the bed to further ream out her pussy.

“NnnnnNNGOD!” he gasped in relief.

“Fuck, Roy!” Helena gurgled, impaled on him. “It’s so good, your cock’s _so good,_ it’s filling me up!”

She pumped up and down on his rock-hard erection, while he jerked himself up to her plunges, their coitus soon finding a perfect rhythm. A thrillingly _itchy_ hunger was building inside Helena’s womanhood, tingling maddeningly in her clit as it spread outward, as if pushed into her body by the skewering shaft of Roy’s member.

“Roy, honey!” she panted. “Fuck me! Make me come! Ram that big, wonderful cock into me until I’m coming like crazy!”

She knew it wouldn’t take long. With her lust quickly building to a frenzy inside her, it wouldn’t make much more of the skillful thrusts she’d already seen from Roy to bring her off. And from the way he was thrashing along with her riding strokes, Helena knew he was in the same state as she was.

“Oooooh!” she squealed, her darkly silken hair flying wildly about her as she tossed her head from side to side. Her first climax hit her, knocking the wind out of her, actually making her cry out as she fell against Roy’s chest. She cooed against the rapid beating of his heart in his chest, her hips still pumping down onto his loins to the rapid tempo of his cock plunging into her. She rolled her stiff nipples against his broad chest, her legs folded at the knees, her toned thighs tightening on his flanks. “I need more, Roy! Shouldn’t have fucking started this— _nnnnneeeess!_ —if you couldn’t give me all I, I, _I…_ wanted!” She forced out at last.

“Straighten your legs,” Roy demanded suddenly, his arms going around her back. Without thinking, she obeyed, stretching out fully along his body. If Helena’s mind weren’t so totally overwhelmed with pleasure, she might’ve been annoyed with herself for so easily acceding to a man just because he was so physically domineering, so sexually skilled. But she couldn’t even begrudge him her irritation.

Roy spread his own legs open, allowing her closed ones to fit between them. Helena chuckled happily when she realized that she was riding him as closely as before, with the friction of her narrowing tunnel greater than ever.

“Shit, Roy!” she cried. “You know what you’re doing too!” She braced her knees against the mattress, her thighs rubbing together as she pumped her hips down to him, a frenzy of wanton enjoyment of his cock pistoning inside her.

“With you, sure,” Roy replied, cupping her ass in his hands to help her bounce on his cock. “I know exactly what to do with you…”

She came again, her bounding asscheeks flexing and tightening as she was forced to ride his throbbing cock at a virtual gallop. Her thighs trembled and her belly slapped sweatily against his hard abs. Then his hand came down on her clenched buttocks with a stinging slap, and her folds squeezed tightly on his surging prick, milking it harder for every time he spanked her. It was wonderful proof that he did know what to do to her, just how to get her off as she bit down on a firm pectoral, embedding her teeth in it as Roy hissed through his tightly closed lips.

When he started emptying himself into her shuddering pussy, Helena writhed with the pulses of him ejaculating inside her. She rubbed at his muscular frame, wallowing in its strength and masculinity, as sheer pleasure made her feet kick in the air, her fists beat wildly against the mattress. Roy arched his back, thrusting himself further into her buttery cunt, his cum going deeper. Helena, gaping and grimacing against the hickey she’d left on his chest, could only clasp her sex lovingly around his shaft, her climaxing cunt sucking at his manhood with all its strength.

“Aaaahh!” Roy howled, hands pressing her ass down to the short, savage jerks of his firing cockhead. The more he came inside her, the sweeter and tighter her cunt got around his cock.

“Hhhho-ho, yes, _Harper!_ Come inside me! Fill me all the way up! Show me what you do with hot _sluts_ like me! Oooohhh!” She felt his thick, creamy seed splash inside of her, knowing that there was no condom between them, that she was taking all of it, and unable to even care whether her birth control would be sufficient against such an onslaught. She clamped down on his spasming prick and worked herself against it in twitching gulps of her hips, wanting every last drop of his warm cum spilled inside of her.

Finally, Roy was finished, and she could feel his erection slowly, ever so slowly beginning to shrivel. Helena rolled off of him to preserve the memory of how wonderful it had been, his majestic hard-on in the warm embrace of her sex. Sprawled on her back, trying to catch her breath, she reached down between her thighs to finger herself to one last climax.

“Dinah’s a fucking idiot, but I’m not,” she breathed. “ _Fafffh_ -f _-_ fuh- _fuck!_ We’re doing this again tomorrow night!”

***

After eavesdropping on Roy and Helena’s little workout session that night—and, honestly, staying up quite a while trying to hear more but only overhearing two sets of contented, yet somehow lustful snoring—Dinah woke up from a troubled sleep beside herself. Who the hell did Helena think she was, acting as if Dinah was some prude for _not_ sleeping with Roy, someone who was obviously off-limits to her? And who the hell _was_ Helena for sleeping with him when Dinah couldn’t sleep with him, so he should be off-limits to _her?_

It was all driving her to do something crazy, although Dinah was too damn mature to do anything satisfyingly crazy like knocking that smug smirk off Helena’s face, or going up to Roy and…

No, no that didn’t bear thinking about.

But there was one way she could turn that wouldn’t Canary Cry anyone’s head into a million pieces, but would get her point across: fashion. She had one of the most iconic costumes in any generation of superheroes, and with her current mood being so black, it struck her as a good time to give herself a new one. She’d idly thought of a costume change, and sketched out something very radical, but quickly decided to stick with the tried and true in favor of wearing the kind of thing Ollie would think of as a personal treat. Now, though, with Helena and Roy acting like they’d invented sex and _she_ was just some old hen…

Well, desperate times called for desperate women.

***

The first thing Roy saw, walking into the Birds of Prey command center, was one _hell_ of a nice ass. The woman it belonged to was bent over away from him, virtually shoving her ass into his face, its plum curvature forming the blooming rosebud of the poetically delicate stems that slenderly climbed up from high-heeled boots to that perfect, heart-shaped bulb, outlined in garter belts, cut through by the single strand of a thong. It was one hell of a nice ass, sleek and taut with exercise, but still curving to fill a prospective mate’s hands—the kind of ass that stroked his bachelor senses and drove Roy to try and introduce himself.

Then Roy realized the legs were encased in fishnets. Not the firm thighs, no, those were bare to mid-thigh, except for the garter belts that connected the fishnet stockings to the wispy belt on a familiarly lean abdomen. And, as she straightened, Roy saw that her lower back was covered in fishnet too, as were her arms and—she was turning around—her flat stomach and her breasts—she was wearing a sheer fishnet top, long-sleeved, only while Roy was moderately used to women wearing bras or at least pasties under those, Dinah… _Dinah fucking Lance…_ appeared to be wearing nothing at all to preserve her modesty, just her blue leather bolero jacket, which hung open on her chest, straddling her firm breasts, not opening so far as to show her nipples… not yet, at any rate… but not nearly closed enough to hide the inner slopes of her cleavage, or the total lack of a bra. He thought, in the shadows of her jacket, he could see a shaded nipple… two…

“Oh, hey Roy,” Dinah said innocently. She showed off what she’d been bending down for—a banana from a fruit bowl on the lower level of a shelf. “Hungry?”

“Dinah—“ Roy gaped, profoundly unable to process just who this woman was and what she was wearing. He had, somehow, become used to this beautiful creature wearing so very little, as if there weren’t an overt sexuality to all those curves in so little clothing, but now, with this shift from the risqué to outright _lingerie,_ it was like a wobbly chair leg had finally snapped.

Dinah’s sensuality hit him like a freight train. He felt his manhood throbbing like a reactor core going critical, and it was only Helena’s profound draining of his reserves over the past night that allowed him to conquer his sudden lust and remain respectably flaccid… well, half-hard, at any rate.

Thankfully, his pants were baggy. He’d learned one thing about superhero costume design, being the guy who had a kid with a villainess.

“What’re you wearing?” he finished belatedly—like a train leaving the station with no one on it, he hadn’t realized just how absurd and improper the question was until he’d finally finished the mental processing to say it. It was like he was late to the party _and_ he brought a shitty wine.

“This?” Dinah asked coyly, which just made it ten times worse. Why did girls acting like they weren’t hot make them _so fucking hot?_ It made Roy feel almost certain that she was _trying_ to get a reaction by _not_ trying to get a reaction. “Oh, just a little something I’ve been thinking about trying out for a while. Why? Do you not like it?”

“It’s, uh…” Roy belatedly remembered to blink. “It’s not very… bulky… is it?”

“Come on, Roy, we’re not kids anymore,” Dinah said, as if she’d _ever_ been a kid in his experience. “This is 2018. Have you seen what Starfire is wearing? Or Poison Ivy? A girl has to keep up with the times.”

“Yeah, but—“

“But what?” Dinah asked leadingly. “Don’t tell me you have a sleeveless costume just because you like showing off your Navajo tattoos. You like it when girls stare at your big guns.” Her eyes shifted downward momentarily. “Don’t you?”

“Do…” Roy swallowed some saliva down the wrong tube. “Do you like it?”

“When girls stare at my big guns?” Dinah asked, her smile now downright cruel. How could a heroine enjoy torturing someone like this, Roy wondered?

“You came.”

“W-what?” Roy asked, turning.

Barbara was wheeling her way out of Delphi’s confines and into the more spacious briefing room. “You. Roy. You’re here. I half-expected you to—“ Barbara abruptly noticed Dinah. Roy was gratified to see that even the great chessmaster had the same reaction he did to Dinah Lance shooting a Maxim cover—and from the smile Dinah flashed at him, apparently she did enjoy girls staring at her big guns…

“Dinah,” Barbara began, “did you… forget anything?”

“No, just trying out a new costume,” Dinah said. “You can’t tell me it’s worse than the one I wore when I was in the JLI.”

“There was a lot of that costume to hate,” Helena said, coming in with a mug of coffee and her costume cleaned. She was actually showing less skin than Dinah, for once. “And not much of this costume at all.”

“You approve?” Dinah asked.

“Am I the one who’s… _approval_ you’re trying to get?” Helena replied, batting her eyelashes in what would be a suggestive manner—only Roy knew from last night that Helena didn’t make suggestions, she gave orders and she expected them to be followed.

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty,” Barbara interrupted. “Have your little walk-off after the mission.”

Roy coughed to regain his voice. “Then there _is_ a mission?”

“Just barely,” Barbara said. Tapping at her tablet, she made the room’s holography do the usual lightshow. “I hacked Lexcorp and found that Talia Head is still on the payroll, at least for tax purposes. A golden parachute, and Talia still draws from the account. I followed it to Anchorage. Blogs up there definitely show someone matching Talia’s description taking up residence a few weeks ago, then keeping to herself and generally acting like a League of Assassins assassin who doesn’t want to be found.”

“So we fly up there and make her talk,” Dinah said.

“Yes to the second part, no to the first,” Barbara replied. “Flying will take too long, and without Zinda, we’ll be vulnerable in the air. Not to mention I can’t find a trustworthy pilot on short notice. So…”

“DARRRRRK VENGEANCE!”

“I got creative,” Barbara concluded.

A nubile young redhead in a very… _endearing…_ costume sprung up onto one of the tables, doing a few kicks and punches through the air before settling in a pose that might’ve been reminiscent of Batman, if she weren’t the size of Robin.

“ _Misfit!?”_ Helena asked dubiously. “She’s going to teleport us there?”

“Yeah, it’ll be super cool!” Misfit cheered. “We’ll pop right into her house, we might even catch her on the can!”

“That does sound… effective,” Roy ventured.

“Don’t people blow up when she teleports them?” Dinah asked.

“Blow up?” Roy repeated.

“That was months ago,” Barbara insisted. “I’ve had STAR Labs build a device that increases her power and lets her use it far more safely. I’ve been meaning to try it out for a while; this is as good a time as any.”

“How many months?” Helena asked.

“Don’t be like that, mentor—“ Misfit began.

“I’m not your mentor.”

“We’re not debating this,” Barbara said. “Misfit and I have already tested it out with guinea pigs.”

“What did you use as guinea pigs?” Dinah demanded.

“ _Guinea pigs,”_ Barbara continued after a pause. “And they’re fine. So if you can all just _focus,_ this is for Zinda. Alright?”

“Alright,” Helena said.

“Alright,” Dinah said.

“ _Alright!_ ” Misfit cried, leaping to Roy’s side and grabbing his arm. “Ready and rarin’ to go, Oracle!”

“Wait,” Roy said, “why am I the first—“

“Because you’re a big strong man and not afraid of anything,” Barbara said without a trace of irony. “And I guess Misfit likes you. _Goodbye.”_

The next thing Roy knew, the world had gone poof.

***

The curvaceously shaped Talia was in the act of mixing herself a stiff drink in her slack ensemble—the leggings long, the top short, diamonding up above her navel and down toward her cleavage, as many had dressed in the long lost homeland of her family—when she heard the telltale energy disturbance of teleportation in the front room. Taking the ice-filled glass in her hand, she walked to greet her guest, enjoyably performing the task of the servants she no longer possessed.

“Roy Harper,” she said, recognizing the intruder on sight—indeed, on quite a lot of sight. “This is an unexpected pleasure.” Her eyes roved up and down. “Very unexpected.” Her eyes stayed down. “And potentially very pleasurable.”

“Misfit,” Roy said calmly, “how the hell did you manage to teleport me without my _clothes?”_


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll get them back, I’ll get them back!” Misfit cried, even as she looked stupendously interested in Roy’s body, eyes raking up and down it, the rest of her body not actually moving.

Roy covered the salient feature with his hands. “Now!”

Misfit bamfed away, leaving him alone with Talia. She immediately knew what he had only just grasped.

“Alone at last,” she said, putting a fine point on it as he looked her over—his eyes following a similar path to the one Misfit’s had taken, going from the revealing cleavage of her smoothly caramel breasts to the dangerously bare beauty of her perfectly rounded thighs, tapering downward to delicately muscled calves and dainty ankles. Her hair and her eyes were dark, her lipstick black, all of her body shaped with the fine breeding that Ra’s al Ghul had chosen to produce her. Roy was almost reminded of the beauty of a noble Arabian stallion, so fair it just had to be free.

And he was naked in front of her. A woman who was practically royalty.

“Please, have a seat,” Talia said. “Due to my father’s proclivities, I’ve come to expect unannounced visitors. I should offer you some degree of hospitality—so long as you can be civil to some degree.”

Roy sat down, grateful for the addition to his coverage. He felt skittish as a long-tailed cat, having Talia bustle about while he was trying to hide himself from her. “I’m not here about your father.”

“Shiva, then,” Talia said, sitting down across from him, having retrieved a deck of cards. She shuffled them together, the fast-paced motion of her hands reflected in the glass coffee table between them.

“What’re you, going to read my fortune?” Roy asked.

“I can read much more than that,” Talia said, and Roy crossed his legs. “But for now, it’s just something to occupy my hands. A problem you don’t share.”

Roy was getting tired of the come-ons. They might’ve kept Batman off-balance, but he’d already knocked up a supervillain—he wasn’t going to go making a habit of it. “We know the League of Assassins keeps tabs on Lady Shiva. We need to know where she’s been.”

“Well, I did hear she was looking to ‘recruit’ you.” Talia smiled interestedly. “Perhaps that’s how you ended up so… underdressed.”

“It was a—transporter malfunction,” Roy said, not knowing how else to put it.

“Perhaps. The universe does have its little laughs. Why else would my beloved be the man who has sworn to destroy my honorable father?”

“I don’t know—poor taste in guys?” Roy suggested. “Are you going to tell me where Shiva has been or not?”

“Risk the anger of Lady Shiva or that of the underachieving student of a mediocre _archer?_ I think my choice is clear.”

Roy clenched his fists on the couch cushions. “I can make you talk.”

“As entertaining as that would be in your present state, somehow I think you’re just too soft-hearted to really harm me. I’m a parent myself. I know how weak a child makes one.”

“I might not hit a girl, but Huntress and Black Canary will be here soon, and their sister’s in danger. If you think Hunty won’t shove a crossbow bolt up your ass, I think you’re going to be sorely mistaken.”

Talia inclined her head. “Indeed. Perhaps a compromise then?”

“I’m listening,” Roy said, not relishing the idea of holding Talia against her will until the Birds showed up. With the hiccup Misfit’s experimental teleportation had had, he doubted Barbara would be very eager to let anyone go through for a while. If he could get this settled before then…

“I can surmise that you’re experiencing some transportation difficulties,” Talia said, now dealing out cards on the coffee table between them. “It may be some time before your friends arrive. Time enough for me to get away—or to tell you everything I know.”

Roy looked down suspiciously at the cards she’d dealt him, as if they might be poisoned. That wasn’t usually Talia’s game, from what he knew of her, but what he knew most was that the League of Assassins were above his paygrade. They made Cheshire look like a piker, and she was the only girl he’d dated who’d ever been a nuclear power.

“Still listening,” he said.

“We play for it. With every hand you win, I remove an article of clothing. With every hand I win, you remove one.”

“I’m seeing a problem with your rules here.”

“If you don’t have any clothing,” Talia said, “then I am free. However, if you reduce me, I will give you all I have on Shiva’s whereabouts: past, present, and future.”

“Seems like I’m starting the game at a disadvantage.”

“And don’t you heroes relish battling against overwhelming odds? Pick up your cards, Mr. Harper. I’m told you’ve frequently defeated Mr. Dick Grayson at this game. And if he has a poker face anything like his father figure—“

Roy picked up his cards.

***

After she’d strategically concealed her guest in the clothes-closet, Shiva took a long look at the harmless little sugar cube on the serving tray. It put an almost evil smile on her sensual mouth.

Zinda actually closely resembled Dinah, and where she’d failed with that voluptuous blonde delight, Shiva decided she would succeed with Zinda. The tiniest leanings would be enough, regardless of whether or not Zinda acknowledged them. The sugar cube, paired with the proper suggestions, would quickly bring them to the surface.

It had been a long time since Shiva had enjoyed these games. She found the idea invigorating now. It might be necessary to satisfy her honor, but she would personally enjoy it, and enjoy it all the more knowing the point she was making to Dinah.

Finished with her preparations, Shiva went to the hotel room’s bathroom. Zinda didn’t look as good as Dinah, bound and gagged in the bathtub, but she was a natural blonde. Balance in all things, Shiva thought. Positives and negatives.

With a brisk chop, she severed the plasticuffs holding Zinda’s hands behind her back. “Don’t try to run,” she said. “Follow me.”

She led Zinda to a couch in the vast living room, sure the blonde was full of questions about where they were and how a place this opulent could be under Oracle’s radar, as Barbara was no doubt looking for her.

“Would you like a drink?” Shiva asked.

“Even enough to ignore the company,” Zinda replied, carefully seating herself where Shiva indicated so that her knees were chastely touching, her exposed legs and thighs at a demure angle. Shiva guessed that stumbling upon her and Dinah as their battle encompassed eroticism had given Zinda a bit of a complex toward her. Yet, she also sensed that Zinda wasn’t quite able to believe that her friend was ‘that way,’ especially with a murderess like herself. So she didn’t know _what_ she had seen.

Shiva glided to the corner-bar, Zinda watching her graceful, striking movements with a morbid curiosity. Shiva took this to be another byproduct of catching her and Dinah _in flagrante delicto._

“I prefer martinis this time of day,” Shiva said without a glance at Zinda. “Would you prefer an olive or lemon twist?”

“Either,” Zinda responded automatically, barely knowing what she was saying, too busy trying to figure out the meaning behind all of this. Why had Shiva taken her prisoner just to mix her drinks?

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here,” Shiva said in a calculatedly disarming tone as she went to Zinda with their drinks. She smiled and handed one to Zinda before she perched herself on the edge of the cushion. “I think such talk is better done on a full stomach. I’ve prepared orange duck.”

Zinda ran her tongue over her lips nervously. “I’m not hungry.”

Surprising Zinda, Shiva laughed lightly, then rose to her feet. “Why don’t you give me a hand in the kitchen? Now?”

Zinda got to her feet and took her drink with her to the elaborate kitchen, where she helped carry her dinner to the dining table. The setting was intimate, the food scrumptious, and the drink excellent, even if the lack of conversation did nothing to put her at ease.

“Now for some coffee,” Shiva said after a few minutes of eating and digestion, startling Zinda. She got up to return to the kitchen, leaving Zinda to think of the cutlery knife on her place setting, the various objects she could throw at Shiva. But what the hell difference would any of that make? “You’ll want sugar, Zinda. It’s a very strong espresso.”

“Just one, thanks,” Zinda replied. “I’m watching my weight weight.”

Their tiny spoons stirred in their coffee, then they sipped, each watching the other as they tasted and swallowed.

“I think we’ve finally come to the reason for our get-together,” Shiva breathed. “There’s a ritual I’ve sworn to perform that now centers around you. You performing certain acts with certain… archetypes. Representatives of cosmic forces. I’m sure you know enough of magic to understand that cards and wands can represent more elemental powers. So too can sex acts and the proper partners.”

“You’re talking about banging?” Zinda asked.

“Yes,” Shiva said. “In particular ways. With particular people. This will cast the spell I want to use you for. But, there is no reason you can’t enjoy this. I myself have often ‘taken jobs,’ when really the task was its own reward. But the monetary compensation allowed for my present circumstances, which I see you take pleasure in. This is no different.”

“I ain’t gonna bang a bunch of strangers because you think it’ll make the Statue of Liberty disappear!”

For the first time, Shiva’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Make the Statue of… please don’t misunderstand. I don’t do this for my own benefit. I made a deal. My word must be kept.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it!” Zinda snarled. “You don’t like thinking of yourself as a rapist.”

Shiva’s eyes flared. “You don’t like thinking of yourself as a slut. We both do what must be done, as well as what pleases us. This is the entirety of being human. I’m giving you the opportunity to indulge both halves of your nature—the sacrificial hero and the sexual wanton. You should appreciate my consideration.”

“Lady, I’ll do what I’ve got to do to keep my friends safe, but don’t act like you’re doin’ me a favor. Just because you’ve got some warped code that lets you live with yourself, don’t think it ain’t crazy as a shithouse weasel to me.”

“To keep your friends safe?” Shiva asked. “Is that why you slept with Roy Harper?”

Zinda’s mouth dropped slightly. “How did you—“

Shiva properly balanced her little saucer as she tasted from its miniscule cup. “His chi is quite distinctive. I made a very thorough reconnoiter of it. I recognized it on you. Does your _friend_ Dinah know you slept with her ward?”

“It—it wasn’t like that!”

“I’ve always believed that when two women have shared a man, they owe each other a certain honesty about him. Don’t you think so?”

Shiva watched the flicker of apprehension reveal itself in Zinda’s eyes, but the blonde impressed her by forcing herself to perfunctorily sip from her tea cup, trying to belatedly cover up her strong reaction. Zinda was only just now realizing how much she’d betrayed herself.

“He’s not a child,” Zinda said, a little tremor running through her strangely. “And he isn’t Dinah’s responsibility. She wouldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted to do, and he wouldn’t expect her to.”

“Which is why you told her?” Shiva questioned with a smile. “I’ve spoken at length with Dinah. I know she doesn’t think of Roy as a sexual being—at least, not consciously. I think if she knew about her close friend laying with him, she’d be more inclined to consider him as the fully grown animal that he is. She’d admit to herself he has a cock.”

Whether it was what Shiva had said, or her casual use of the four-letter word, Zinda didn’t know, but she didn’t feel the incensed outrage she should’ve. Instead, an inexplicable sensation—bounding on the erotic—had fluttered inside of her.

“He does have a cock, Zinda. A nice one,” Shiva whispered confidingly, moving closer to the lovely blonde. “I’d fuck him every day, if I could. I can’t believe you don’t. Are you afraid Dinah would find out if you bit from that forbidden fruit more than once?”

Something was off in her body’s sensations, but Zinda couldn’t pretend it was unpleasant. The room had taken on an intense hue, with Shiva’s eyes shining brightest of all.

“Although, it’s better when he takes a bite of the forbidden fruit. I think that has to be his foremost talent,” Shiva needled. “Or hasn’t he ever gotten down between your legs and made you come in his mouth?”

Zinda could only gape at Shiva’s strikingly lovely face as it floated closer to her own, every lewdly sparking word from the wet lips causing more fluttering sensations inside of her.

“Or maybe you prefer it the other way around. I know I liked sucking him. I’ve always liked sucking cocks, but his is just so long and thick, isn’t it, Zinda? Bigger than most I’ve had, but maybe you’ve done better. Not that I think a cock could be much bigger and still fit down my throat. That was the best way to drink his cum, and even his cum tastes better than most—more masculine, somehow. Don’t you agree?”

For a brief moment, Zinda was aware of a desperate struggle inside her, the unexpected tirade of Shiva’s obscene reminiscences inciting a rebellion against her reserve and self-control.

Shiva’s sultry voice danced into her ears: “Really, Zinda, can you think of anything more fascinating than that freckle on the bottom of our Roy’s cock?”

In confused arousal, Zinda stared at the provocative smile on Shiva’s face, her mind uncontrollably picturing Roy’s manhood, remembering it even as she subconsciously fought against the lustful sensations she was feeling. But yes, it was fascinating, she thought, feeling her espresso being removed from her hands by Shiva.

“Wouldn’t you love to have him fucking you right now?” Shiva hissed, more words in Zinda’s ears, stealing all control away from her. “His thick cock thrusting inside of you until he comes like a geyser?”

“I—!” Zinda whimpered. “Oh God!”

“I understand, Zinda. You’re getting all wet, just like you would if he were here to fuck you,” Shiva taunted, gently reaching over to brush her hand along Zinda’s nylon-covered upper thigh. “You know, when I get this way, I say all the dirty words I can think of—like fuck. And cunt. And cocksucker. Go ahead, Zinda—say them.”

“S-suck!” Zinda began, hesitantly at first. “Fuck… cunt… cock. Cum. Cum…” Her quivering voice rose to a crescendo, words screaming into her mind, crying out to be spoken. “Oh, my pussy is on fire! Yes! Roy’s big cock in my cunt, in my asshole! Anywhere!”

“That’s it,” Shiva rasped, smoothing her hand up over Zinda’s belly toward the rise and fall of her breasts, tenderly caressing the rounded firmness of a large teat, massaging Zinda through her Blackhawks jacket. “Now just think of your cunt, hot and wet, just like mine—how delicious would it feel to have a tongue, any tongue, licking your little clit? Especially as you play with mine. Isn’t that an exciting thought, Zinda?”

“ _Oooooh!”_ Zinda gasped, brushing a hand over her sweaty forehead. The salacious question that Shiva had asked of her was burning in her brain. “What’s happening to me?” Passion rippled through Zinda at the feel of Shiva’s hands playing over her tingling body.

“Can you even imagine a more delectable thought than my tongue licking your pussy?”

“No, no, no!” Zinda gasped uncontrollably. “A tongue between my legs—licking my cunt!” Her own hands began to caress and tease over the nylon around her smooth upper thighs.

“Let’s do it, Zinda. Let’s be naked. Let’s lie back with your legs raised high and let me lick your pussy for you,” Shiva vindictively insisted, her green eyes glowing with triumph.

“Please! Please! I want to, Shiva!”

Zinda whimpered and writhed, her miniskirt pushed up to her waist, her slender fingers snaking inside the legband of her panties, stretched between her wantonly spread legs.

“Not here. We’ll go to the bedroom. And it’ll be even better than Roy fucking you, won’t it?” Shiva couldn’t help but tease.

“Yes! Oh God, yes! I’ll come! I have to come! _Oooooh!”_

“Of course you do,” Shiva agreed, rising to her feet and drawing the blonde up into an embrace, pressing Zinda’s softly yielding body tight against her own as she smoothed her hands over her back. “Kiss me!”

Zinda did, opening her lush lips to receive Shiva’s ravaging tongue, while Shiva’s hungry hands worked their way beneath her miniskirt to stroke and clutch at her ass with unrestrained greed.

She felt as if she were floating on her own feverish excitement, sensually stoked by the delicate touch of Shiva, this mirage she perpetually reached for, but that touched her instead of being touched. She could almost feel the beautiful woman’s tongue teasing her small, excited clit just as it was wickedly invading her mouth. She needed that, yes, _yessss…_

“Take off your clothing, Zinda. Be naked for me!”

Zinda suddenly stood alone in the center of Shiva’s lavish bedroom, her seductress backing away and seating herself on the edge of the bed, lasciviously watching, running her slender hands up her belly and over the firm roundness of her cleavage.

Zinda reached up to unbutton her tunic, but something stopped her. Her brow furrowed as ideals embedded deeply in her psyche tried to make it out of the drugged bandages wrapping up her brain. She ended up reasoning that her old-fashioned upbringing had never condoned the wanton sexuality she was currently feeling, and the fact that it was with another woman had brought those hang-ups to the forefront of her mind. She staggered slightly, brushing some hair out of her face, while Shiva merely smiled.

“It’s alright, you can undress,” Shiva whispered. “You want to spread your legs and have your hot little pussy eaten—the same way you want to eat mine.”

“Yes, yes—I’m going to eat you up! You’re going to eat me!”

“That’s right,” Shiva agreed, watching the drugged young woman undress to expose her breathtaking charms. She rose up to look down on the woman stripping for her. “Now come here. You want to undress me, don’t you?”

“Yes, I want to!” Zinda whispered, so low she was almost choking. She quickly moved to the statuesque woman, who couldn’t endure her exciting nudity for another moment without letting her eager hands explore it.

“Oh! Oh!” Zinda gasped as she ardently undressed Shiva, trying to ignore having Shiva’s fingers caressing and tweaking her. Her mind raced as she imagined how lovely it would be to return the favor. “Uh-undress you,” she whimpered mewlingly. “Make you naked, make us both naked together…”

“Yes,” Shiva purred in pleasure, “you can kiss me all over my bare skin…”

“Kiss you all over! You’re so soft and lovely… kiss all of you,” Zinda mumbled passionately, removing Shiva’s clothes as she stood there passively. “Even… even your pussy!”

She kissed Shiva’s neck and shoulders, her firm breasts, her flatly muscled belly, then vined her body around Shiva’s to kiss the ripe, oval buttocks at the crest of her hips. At last, hesitating only a moment, Zinda returned to Shiva’s front and nuzzled her face between her thighs, planting a warm kiss on her pussy, which seemed to kiss her back liquidly in its clenching lust.

“Uuuuunh!” Shiva groaned, drawing Zinda up and clutching her against the smooth, pale warmth of her own body. She thrust her merciless tongue into the other woman’s mouth, catching her fast there as she forced her down to the bed.

“I’m going to devour your luscious cunt!” she vowed. “I’m going to lick your cream until you beg for mercy, you sweet bitch! Then I’m going to tongue your virgin asshole before I let you loose to serve my pussy. And you’re going to suck and lick until I’ve had more orgasms than you can count. All of which you will love, won’t you, Zinda?”

“Ohhhhh, yes, I will, I want to!” Zinda cried, her resounding words seeming to echo through the drugged lethargy that claimed her—the only thing she could really feel in her entranced stupor.

“I’ll send you back to Dinah covered in my juices and yours!” Shiva exclaimed, pressing Zinda down on the bed. “She’ll see how foolish she was to spurn me, and how lucky you were to be my bitch!” She crawled between Zinda’s receptively open thighs. “Wider! Spread them wider! Raise them up out of the way! Further! That’s it, open your hot little cunt up to me…”

Zinda never hesitated, just hearing what her beautiful conqueror wanted to do to her a pleasure in itself. She drew her firm thighs up and back until her knees were caressing her swollen breasts, the touch itself tingling and burning on her hardened nipples. The obscene position spread her wide open to Shiva, her trembling womanhood raised up high and waiting for Shiva’s perusal.

Tauntingly, Shiva gazed down between Zinda’s open thighs and began brushing her fingers over the sleek softness of her pussy, something almost innocent in the artfulness of how it was guilelessly spread. Wild sensations churned in her own naked sex, as if she were touching herself. She brushed one finger through the silken blonde hair that gave Zinda’s pussy a sparse garnish, the outer lips nestled snugly against each other with only a moistly pink slit between to show the treasure awaiting Shiva.

She lowered her eager smile to that protection and that treasure, nostrils flaring as she filled them with the perfumed aroma of Zinda’s arousal. Her green eyes stared up at Zinda, burning like jewels caught in fiery light. Zinda was looking down at her, eyes askew, brow knotted with uncertainty, as if she was as yet afraid that being touched down there by another woman would open her up to a fervor of lesbian desire that she’d never stop feeling. And yet she had to be touched. And Shiva did, initiating her into a delicious overwhelming of all her senses.

Her tongue at first did little more than lightly trace the ends of Shiva’s curling hairs and the opening of the sensitive crevice, wetly laving the curls with the warmly slackening moisture of her tongue and teasing the folds open with the slightest of touches. Zinda moaned in ever-mounting need, feeling Shiva’s tongue only by how her wispy blonde hairs clung moistly to its passage. She squirmed and gasped as she awaited the moment her labia lips would be spread open and the tensing flesh inside would finally receive the contact she’d been yearning for.

When it happened, Zinda cried out desperately, almost disbelievingly. In her intensified world of gleaming colors and sharpened sounds, she felt the tip of Shiva’s tongue inside her like it was a match-flame being brought close to her most sensitive flesh, almost touching, barely held back. Shiva’s taste buds seemed to scrape over the intimate folds inside her, lapping tongue inflaming the nerves of her pussy, coming at last to the tiny bud of her arousingly throbbing clitoris and flicking hotly along it, stroking it, cajoling it into feeling more and more of the pleasure Shiva was inflicting on it.

Zinda’s voice failed her, resolving into feverishly meant whimpers. She ground her obscenely spread body up to Shiva’s avid mouth, and the tongue questing out to explore her. At the same time, Shiva nuzzled her lips deeper into the liquid heat rising between Zinda’s open thighs, the kiss between them engulfing all of their bodies in a sort of sucking, circling ecstasy. The hot length of Shiva’s tongue plunged inside of Zinda, licking her ravenously, then abandoning her at the apex of her pleasure to strike the unfamiliar bliss of her vulnerable clit. Zinda’s new lusts and satiation, piling up on the heels of each other, left her able to do little more than wail and twist about helplessly on the end of Shiva’s tongue.

She had no idea Slade Wilson was watching her every move, and getting a lot of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara didn’t want her to go, but Dinah couldn’t wait. No matter how iffy Babs suddenly was on Misfit’s teleportation, she wasn’t leaving Roy alone with a Lucrezia Borgia bitch like Talia al Ghul, naked. Not after losing Zinda—or after hearing him rail Helena like a train conductor, _as an insistent little voice in her head kept saying._

She insisted on going alone, naked, just like Roy, just like Roy had been as he’d fucked Helena, or had he just unzipped himself and entered her like that? That would be even dirtier…

Dinah arrived in Talia’s homestead. Misfit instantly ported back to let Barbara tinker with her rig, leaving Dinah alone and naked. Dinah tried not to care. She didn’t need clothes to kick Talia’s ass, if it came to that. Hell, she’d been planning on wearing a costume that was _just about_ this level of subtle anyway.

The first thing she heard was voices.

“Hit me.”

“There. Want another one?”

“Let me think about it.”

Dinah had been delivered somewhere in a sprawling, rustic lounge—the kind of cabin so opulent that it might as well have been a mansion except for pretensions of austerity. She didn’t know if Talia had sought it out for that reason, out of her father’s environmental zeal, or if it had just been a conveniently luxurious place for her to stay. The room was darkened, the light coming mainly from a fire in the hearth. Next to it, Roy and Talia were concentrating on a game of blackjack. Roy was naked, just as the little voice kept whispering, but with his legs crossed and his attention on the cards, he was almost presentable.

Talia brushed back a strand of dark chocolate hair and nodded. “Okay, give me another.”

Roy slapped the card down and Talia made a face, dropping her cards to the table. “Twenty-three!”

Roy chortled. “Looks like I win again. And since you’ve already lost your bra and panties…”

“Just shuffle the deck,” Talia pouted huffily, peeling her dress over her head.

Horror caught in Dinah’s throat as Talia exposed first her pussy, then her enormous breasts. Even from where she stood, Dinah could tell that Talia liked being looked at. Roy made a pretense of shuffling the cards, but his cock was hard and rigid, and he shifted his legs just enough to let it lance up into the open air. They faced each other with no more clothes to play for. Dinah was too shocked to move.

“A bargain is a bargain,” Talia said. “I will tell you what I know about Shiva’s activities.”

“Good to know you’re not a welcher,” Roy said.

“And if I were?” Talia asked. “Would you strip me naked by force?”

“Not my style.”

“There’s a pity.”

“Why’d you have me shuffle if I won?” Roy asked, changing the subject.

“In case you wish to go double or nothing.”

“And what would that look like?”

“If I win, I put my clothes back on and go free.”

“And if I win?”

Talia leaned forward, letting her breasts sway into Roy’s view. “Anything you want.”

***

Slade Wilson wasn’t sure any amount of money was worth anymore of this waiting around. He’d been stuck in this stifling closet for what felt like hours, and on top of that he’d gotten a throbbing hard-on watching those two kewpie dolls make it with each other. It was the kind of thing that made him want to charge out there and bury his aching cock in at least one of them, preferably both, but even he knew better than to test Shiva. She’d promised him a good payday and the kind of fun working environment he hasn’t had since he’d shaken that crazy bitch Terra loose—and Shiva was even crazier, come to think about it, but damn if he’d let a bush-league freak like David Cain tap that and not him.

But all he’d done so far was wait; he could’ve jerked off and gotten another erection in the time Shiva was taking eating pussy. Fuck, why didn’t she turn the tables already? ‘Lady Blackhawk’ was whimpering and ready for anything, which was supposed to be his cue. Unless Lady Shiva had a thing for the ladies.

Shit, it felt like he’d been waiting forever, _for-fucking-ever,_ to sink his throbbing prick into that tiny pink slit Shiva apparently found so delicious. Slade wiped perspiration from his brow, then unzipped his fly to let out his heavy, swollen cock. The girls were just too fucking much in their sweating, straining nakedness, to say nothing of watching Shiva tongue and kiss Zinda’s cunt, her face damn near buried between Zinda’s wide-spread thighs.

He couldn’t take much more of this. He’d never laid eyes on a sexier, rounder, tighter ass than Zinda’s. Christ, he wanted a piece of her, a piece of Lady Shiva too, when the time was right, but until it _was right,_ a delicious slice of that birdie pie. She had the most luscious looking cunt he’d ever seen. No wonder Shiva was eating it like she was going to spend all night there.

Slade’s one good eye gaped voyeuristically through the small crack of the slightly opened closet door, his lust-filled gaze fixed on Zinda’s pink pussy, Lady Shiva’s mouth clinging to it in one long kiss. He could see the wiggling, snaking movements of Shiva’s little wet tongue in Zinda’s tight cunt. Christ, how long was a man supposed to watch that without doing anything about it? He hauled out his huge, roiling balls as well…

“Now, Zinda, now it’s your turn to make _me_ happy,” Shiva breathlessly whispered, raising back to her knees. The entire lower half of her face was wetly shining from Zinda’s gushing enjoyment of your efforts.

“But, but I need to come, so bad—“ Zinda whimpered, smoothing her hands down her flat belly, toward the fire-filled fluidity of her obscenely displayed sex, her body squirming lewdly in its nakedness.

“Soon,” Shiva promised, leaning forward to catch Zinda’s hands. She gently, but firmly, held them still. “After you’ve licked and sucked me. Don’t you want to do that, lover?”

“Y-yes, yes, of course—I want to make you happy, yes,” Zinda recited, her mind careening blindly from thought to thought in her confused, drugged need.

“Then come and serve my pussy,” Shiva urged in her sultry lack of affect, moving up beside Zinda and lying down on the pillow. “Get down on your knees before me, as I did to you. And after, I can turn around on top of you, and we’ll both lick each other until we come together.”

Zinda lowered her trembling legs slowly, something rebelling inside her as she did what Shiva had told her to. Even through the dense fog surrounding her drugged brain, some part of her conscious mind tried to break through. She shook her head as if to dispel the conflict she felt—how could she both want this woman and not want her at the same time?

“Don’t be afraid,” Shiva said, her voice now dipping into seductive tones. “You’ll like it. Haven’t you ever eaten a woman out before?”

“No,” Zinda said, “never.”

“You’ve seen how much I enjoyed doing it for you. You’ll enjoy it just as much. Don’t be frightened. Get down between my legs. Look at how my cunt tempts you, all wet and pink, just waiting for your tongue. Go on. Hurry. Don’t keep me waiting. The Lady Shiva needs your hot tongue inside her.”

“Yes, yessss--!” Zinda heard herself say, drawing a taboo rush from the franticness of her unfulfilled desire crashing against how perversely antithetical the act was to so much of her.

She shook her head, her long blonde hair whipping over her naked shoulders like the lashes of burning excitement driving her, taking complete control of her—and with the cobwebs fleeing from her mind, there came delicious memories of Roy.

She sat there a moment in her exquisitely felt nudity, staring at Shiva lying there before her. The open, invitational spread of Shiva’s seemingly sculpted womanhood, the sight of her wetness open to her and waiting for Zinda to finish the job, these things made Zinda’s passion skyrocket, filling her groin with wilder sensations where the touch of Shiva’s tongue was lingering.

She stared in fascination between Shiva’s legs, at her moistened slit, her palpitating clit, her puckered anus, thinking of how her tongue could bring the same flickering pleasures to those places as Shiva had inflicted on her. Sensual flames shivered through her. She remembered how Shiva had moaned at the taste of her. How much would she like the way Shiva tasted?

“Now, Zinda!” Shiva sharply commanded, brow furrowing as she felt the scene spiraling away from her. “Remember Shiva, lover? You promised to lick her pussy, remember?”

“S-Shiva?” Zinda repeated, staring at the beautiful woman presented before her, loving the enticing sight. And yet—“Yes, you’re so lovely, but I have to go now. I have to find him…”

Shiva felt her mouth falling open—she’d heard Zinda’s words, but she couldn’t believe them. Then came the enraging thought that the drug had been too mild; that Zinda’s will was stronger than her hick accent and blonde head would imply. She lowered her legs and jerked upright to sit across from Zinda.

“You’re not going anywhere—you don’t _want_ to go anywhere. You want _me._ You want _my pussy!”_

“No, No, I want, I have to leave now,” Zinda insisted, almost blankly, easing away from Shiva. “I want, I want… _Roy.”_

“You stupid cow!” Shiva spat, even now seeing Zinda’s lips forming the name again. “Curse you! Slade! Get in here! Where are you when I need you?”

“Now you need me?” the big man responded, leaving the closet—his fly carefully zipped up. “Seems like you just wrapped things up.”

“Fuck the shit out of the little she-dog,” Shiva snarled, eyes blazing. “Fuck her! She doesn’t leave this room until she’s played her part!”

“Well, so long as you’re payin’,” Slade replied with a lewd grin, his lurid smirk spreading even to his eye as he began to pull his costume off. “Course, you gave me an hour and a six-pack, I’d have had her fucked yesterday. Better late than never, huh?”

“Fuck her like a goddamn animal!” Shiva vindictively ordered, ignoring or ignorant of his comments. Her breasts heaved in her anger, the nipples hard enough to draw Slade’s eye even off of the pussy he’d been gifted.

“Any preferences?” Slade retorted. “Some of them animals can get downright kinky.”

“No mercy!” Shiva cried in her nakedness, seeming to become even more aroused as she gave the order. “Fuck her from behind while I watch! And get me the camera! I want her to her a souvenir of all this.”

“Besides a limp?” Slade asked, picking up the camera and handing it to her. “Funny, thought that Harper kid was a jagoff like his old man, but apparently he pulled this sweet piece of tail. Wonder if he knew what to do with it?”

“I don’t care about that!” Shiva hissed, her consciousness swimming in the rage of a rare denial. She lay below the two of them, waiting to see something. “Just fuck her! Fuck her from behind like a goddamn dog in heat! Push her cunt up over my face and let me see your big fat cock stuffing her full!”

***

“Blackjack!” Roy’s triumphant cry penetrated the shock Dinah was still feeling as they played rapid-fire for one last time. “Let’s see… what would I like?”

Talia only smiled.

“Yeah. I know. Lean back and spread your legs. I want to see every inch of your cunt.”

Talia did as she was directed. She lay back, propped on her elbows, and lifted her knees up and apart to give Roy a complete view of her sex. Dinah sucked in a breath as his cockhead blunted forth from his foreskin, straining as if in an attempt to get to the pink snatch that lay opened before it. Despite the shock of seeing the scene in front of her, Dinah felt her own sex twitching hungrily at the sight of his manhood. She couldn’t stop the little hiss that rose from her throat as he tossed the coffee table out of the way and knelt between her legs.

“Ahhhh!” Talia gasped, wiggling as Roy’s fingers slid along her womanhood and found her clit. “You—oh!—you said you were going to just look!”

He strummed her clit playfully and laughed, delighting in her groans. “Your pussy’s too good to just look at. And you said anything I want, remember?”

He moved a finger down to the parted folds of her sex and slipped in knuckle-deep, moving in and out of her like a small piston.

“I—re—re—member—ohhhh!” Talia arched up on his finger, getting more of it for herself, then being punished by having his thumb strike her stiff clit. The nipples large and erect on her full breasts, she hunched on Roy’s hands in intense spasms of pained pleasure.

“Of course,” Roy continued, “I think this might just be what you want too…”

Dinah could easily see that Roy was enjoying her reaction. Letting his finger jab in and out of her clutching sex, he teased Talia’s clitoris with lazy expertise, working her casually to a fever pitch. Even in the middle of her shock, she felt herself growing wet at what she was seeing. A small, whimpering groan escaped Dinah as she watched them, feeling her inner thighs becoming slick.

Her hand crept down to her groin and began to massage her sex, trying to rub the ache away. That only made it worse. She rubbed even harder.

Then, as suddenly as he’d begun, Roy pulled his finger out of Talia.

“I think I’d like the back view too. Get up on your hands and knees and stick that juicy ass of yours way out. Let’s see if that cunt looks as good as it feels.

Talia obeyed with lustful fervor, drawing her knees underneath her and lifting her ass into the air. Roy could see the entire crevice of her pussy, from her stiffened clit to her small puckered asshole, while her luscious thighs glistened with her cream. But what drew his attention the most was her anus. He’d never seen a girl’s asshole exhibited so openly, and the spectacle of her offering it to him grabbed at Roy like a magnet.

On impulse he rolled a finger along that delicate hole, easing the tip into it.

“Oooh!” Talia gave a delighted giggle. “That feels funny…” She gyrated her hips, blatantly arching her back as he tested his finger in the tightness of her anus.

Her giggle became a gasp when he stood up behind her, slipping his cockhead to the entrance of her sex.

“What’re you doing?” Talia asked, trembling.

“Anything I want,” Roy replied.

Talia wailed, sobbing out as Roy thrust into her, working his fat cockhead into her taut pussy and stretching it with inch after inch of his swollen shaft. Her eyes rolled back in her head. It hurt, but she’d been well-trained to deal with pain—and become a connoisseur of pleasure.

“Uuh! Oh, oh, Roy! I can feel it going all the way! It feels so good inside me, so—oooh, more, slide it in and out…”

“Starting to feel better, huh?” Roy asked, already knowing the answer in the way her hips lurched back at him.

By this time his finger was wedged deep in her ass. He’d taken advantage of that first moment of startled pain to work it completely into Talia’s asshole. Now, as she pumped herself against his cock with growing intensity, he pistoned his finger in and out of her ass with perfect rhythm, so he was fucking both her holes at once.

Talia didn’t seem to mind a bit. Each backward hunch she made ended in a small upward motion, bringing her body against his finger as if she were enjoying it as much as his prick.

“Yessss!” she gasped distantly, actually gurgling a little on her own voice. “It’s good, so goooooood!”

She undulated faster, driving herself against his penetrations of her with increasing need.

Dinah felt her pussy filling with lust, with wet juices, drenching her crotch where the heel of her hand pushed unmercifully against her need. The sight of Roy’s manhood stabbing in and out of Talia was an all too vivid reminder of what she had been missing, and what he had been _doing,_ with Helena, shit, with Lady Shiva…

Each sliding lunge of Roy’s cock seemed to slam into her as well, her body shuddering in rippling response to the phantom pleasure. Unable to tear her gaze away from the two lovers and just as unable to withstand the melting of her cunt into warm cream, Dinah Lance gave into the urges electrifying her, shoving both hands down to her gushing sex, three fingers inside—

“OOHHHMMMM—”

Dinah heard Talia groan. The Demon’s Daughter was arching her back, thrusting herself back and forth, her ass pressed flush to Roy’s hand as she fucked herself harder and harder on him. From her vantage point, Dinah could see Talia’s glistening cuntlips sucking at Roy’s massive erection, stretching tight over the slick shaft and clutching at every veiny inch with the greed of a vise.

Her own cunt was being busily worked at by her fingers, four of them plowing through her golden-wet curls and parting her labia. She groaned as she wedged almost her whole hand inside herself, her other hand strumming her stiff clit. It felt so good, so damn good, but not as good as what that bitch Talia and that whore Helena had felt.

Were feeling…

Her passionate moan went unnoticed by Roy and Talia as they panted and heaved together. Roy’s face was contorted with lust; he grasped Talia’s waist with his free hand, holding her still as he pounded into her furiously. Talia responded with whimpering sobs, lurching and shuddering as his finger reamed her ass with frantic jabs, making it feel like her whole body was filled by his pistoning flesh.

“You’re—nnnnh!—you’re fucking me so nice!” she cried out in pure delight. “I’m going to come! Uhhh! Fuck me and make me come! Oh, Roy, keep doing that, that’s so good!”

Gasping with the intensity of his strokes, Roy rammed himself into her even harder.

As if hypnotized, Dinah leaned against a nearby wall and pumped her fingers inside her pussy with a rhythm that perfectly matched theirs. Her cunt was so wet it was actually sloshing as her fingers dipped into it. She couldn’t have cared less if they heard her or not. It was like she was fucking Roy herself. Every pump of his member into her was a thrust into Dinah’s hungry sex. Every time he dug his swollen cockhead into Talia’s folds, Dinah sobbed with sympathetic hunger. She fingered herself faster and faster, slamming her body to a climax.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!” Talia shrieked, rearing up on all fours and bouncing wildly at the end of Roy’s thrusts.

In that moment Dinah let out her own gasping groan, hunching down on her hand with blissful twists centered on each finger.

“Come!” Talia yelled, her head reeling down to the cushions. “Come inside me, Roy, give my cunt your cum, your cock, everything, _everything_ …”

As if her pleading voice was a wish he had to obey, Roy bored into her with a violent rotating motion, not stopping until he was in her to the hilt. Then his cum exploded deep in her tight sex.

Talia gave a happily shrill cry when he first erupted into her cunt, hot sticky jizz showing her just how much room inside her tight sex could still be filled. A second ejaculation quickly followed, then a third. Talia took each, clamping her flooded pussy down to the base of Roy’s jerking prick and pumping her cunt on it for more.

Dinah could practically feel that thick load jetting into her sex as well. Though it was only her juices streaming down onto her hand, forced out by the pistoning motion of her fingers, she imagined it was Roy’s seed. Sighing in utter completion, she twisted her slickened fingers inside her cunt to soak up the last dregs of climax, while Roy and Talia sank to the floor in drained fulfillment.

“Well, shit…” Roy slipped his dripping cock out of Talia and pulled his finger free of her anus. “How was that, Talia? Worth a score of twenty-one?”

“Mmmmm…” Talia smiled drunkenly, slumping forward against the foot of the couch she’d been suspended on so that her cum-filled pussy jutted up in the air.

Roy grinned, staring at her cuntlips and watching his ejaculation slowly seep back the way it had come. “It looks like I had a little more cum than you were ready for. Maybe I’d better plug you up so nothing gets out.”

Roy dipped a finger down to her pussy and collected the first trickle of his cum flowing from her, then he jammed three of his fingers totally up into Talia with one thrusting motion.

“ _Ahhh—_ “ Still twitching from what felt like her first real fuck in a very long time, Talia cooed and clenched at his deep-set fingers, laughing throatily.

“Now then,” Roy said, his fingers still inside of Talia. “How ‘bout that Lady Shiva?”

She told him everything. Dinah _watched her_ tell him everything, the Demon’s Daughter satiated but still somehow kept at a fever pitch by how Roy’s fingers stuffed inside her, stirring the cum he’d left filling her pussy. When she was done reciting everything she knew about Shiva’s whereabouts, Roy pumped his hand a few times, making Talia cry out and shudder. But it was like she was too sore and tired to be cajoled into more of his favorite pastime. She groaned and winced, shutting her eyes as Roy obligingly took his hand away, and all Dinah could think was _ungrateful bitch, ungrateful bitch…_

“Thank you,” Roy said, bringing his dripping fingers to her mouth. She obediently sucked them clean, some predilection to submission set free by the contest she had lost. “You’ve been very helpful.”

He was still hard, so hard Dinah didn’t see how he couldn’t jerk off right then and there, with or without Talia’s help, and she kept thinking that she could _help_ him, that Talia had _had_ her turn, that it was now _hers._

Then Misfit and Huntress teleported in, fully dressed, Helena carrying Roy’s uniform and Charlie carrying Dinah’s. Upon seeing the conjoined Talia and Roy, Misfit dropped her cargo in shock, while Helena just grinned.

“Hunh. Maybe getting our shit together was a waste of time. You certainly don’t seem to have much use for clothes.” She strolled toward the two of them, each long stride flashing the lush olive thighs between her thigh-high boots and her abbreviated shorts. “I could always join in…”

“Could I?” Misfit muttered, so frailly it was like she didn’t realize she had spoken.

That was _enough._ Dinah could take seeing Roy pump Talia for information, but she wasn’t about to share him—no, not share him, see him _corrupted_ any further by Helena and her horrible taste in men and her worse taste in extracurricular activities.

Grabbing up a throw blanket from one of Talia’s chairs, she wrapped herself up modestly—noting that her long, limber legs were still bare, as if God were a leg man—and arrived on the scene. “Roy!” she said innocently. “There you are. I thought Talia made a break for it; I was surveying the area.”

Seeing her show up, Roy let out a slightly undignified noise and began throwing on his costume, once Helena had mercifully tossed it to him. “Surveying the area? In Alaska? It must be forty degrees out there.”

“Global warming,” Dinah said.

“Yeah, I bet there was a lot of warming in the area you were surveying,” Helena smirked.

Dinah called, “Misfit, you mind?”

Misfit scrambled to pick up Dinah’s costume and carry it over to her, with Dinah taking it gratefully. Turning so that the throw blanket was between herself and the others, she began to struggle into the set of panties and jacket that now comprised her costume. All the fishnets could wait until she was in private.

Halfway through her dressing, Talia started to snore. God, she was even a bitch while unconscious. Wanting to regain some of her initiative, Dinah let the blanket ‘accidentally’ slip aside, displaying her bare ass to Roy and the others as she slid her panties up her legs. She had long legs. It took a long time.

“Jesus,” she heard Roy muttered, and she whirled to catch him as he was pulling his pants up, just stuffing himself into his fly. Upon seeing her, it suddenly became more difficult for him.

“I trust you got what you came for?” Dinah said archly.

“Oh yeah. Talia told me exactly where the temple is. GPS coordinates and everything.”

“Did she tell you that she usually never does this?” Helena asked. “Because I heard she told Red Hood that too…”

Roy grunted as he threw his vest on. “Let’s just get back. I’m sure Oracle would love to do a little presentation about all this.”

“Yes,” Dinah said, slinging her fishnets over her shoulder. “We _are_ trying to rescue a captured teammate here. Misfit, c’mon.”

“Righty-oh, cap’n!” Misfit saluted, taking hold of Dinah and disappearing them both.

Alone again, Helena gave Roy a look. “She seems to have given up a lot. Maybe later, we can discuss interrogation techniques. I’d love a private demonstration…”

Roy managed a half-grin despite all that had happen—literally getting caught with his pants down by most of the only all-girl superhero team on Earth. “I thought I gave you one last night.”

“Maybe I can find someone else you can get to sing.” Helena raised an eyebrow suggestively as Misfit reappeared, holding out her hand. “That is, if I’m not too busy.”

She took Misfit’s hand and the two of them teleported out. Roy shook his head, then turned to look one last time at Talia. Before he could, he felt a stinging slap on his bare waist, where he hadn’t tucked the top of his costume into his pants yet.

“Oww!” he cried, looking at Talia as she gave a slightly mischievous look to him.

“There was a fly,” she said.

Misfit reappeared and took a moment to goggle at the sight of Talia naked, Roy’s uninhibited cum now trickling out of her. It was quite a spectacle.

“Good day,” Talia told her firmly, and Misfit put a hand on Roy’s shoulder and they both disappeared.

Talia sighed, lying back, and closed the secret compartment in the ring she had opened up. It was a shame to use such a strong potion on Mr. Harper, but he and his friends had shamed her by how they’d intruded on her home and compelled her to serve them—even if some of the ways she had were very, very enjoyable. At least the man had been well-compensated for the fate he would now incur.


	6. Chapter 6

The sudden appearance of a man in the vicinity struck Zinda as a little odd, but in her drugged state it didn’t inspire much surprise. The exposure of her body to him didn’t cause any embarrassment or shame, either. She was just focused on finding Roy, on having his wonderful cock plunging inside of her again. Zinda didn’t know why Shiva couldn’t understand.

“I… I have to go… he’ll be waiting for me, he’ll do some real fancy lovemaking on me!” Zinda pleaded in confusion, trying to leave even as Slade held onto her arms and kept her still. Her frustrated desire made her feel more lustful than ever, the desire throbbing between her legs as she inwardly screamed for another session with her new hook-up. “Please, don’t y’all see?”

“Yeah, I see, alright,” Slade rasped, the feel of her warm, soft flesh in his grip making his cock throb excitedly. This might not’ve been the most well-paying job he’d ever taken, but at least it’s be fun. “On your hands and knees, girl. That’s right. Move down there,” he ordered her, pushing Zinda back onto the bed and kneeling behind her. He lewdly took hold of his long, thick shaft and aimed it at Zinda, unable to take his eye off of her sensuously rounded curves, all helplessly offered up to him. “There. That’s better.”

“Yes, yes, but I have to come! I have to go now—he’ll be looking for me and I need him so badly!”

“Who’ll be looking for you?” Shiva asked with a detached curiosity. She found the note of scandal further spurred her more enjoyable desires.

“R-Roy. He can help me… help me with my nethers. He’ll come to me, but not if I’m here…” Zinda whimpered. “I want him so much!”

“Does he fuck you so well?” Shiva questioned with a hiss, her lust at the warm blonde’s enjoyment of the man her sister-in-arms Dinah had been denied, who she herself had sampled, proving maddeningly exciting. “Tell me, Zinda, do you enjoy his big cock, even knowing you’re taking it behind your friend Dinah’s back?”

“Oh, yes, he fucks me _great!_ He’s so long and thick and hard!”

“Jesus Christ,” Slade swore, gaping down at Zinda’s rounded white ass spread beguilingly before him. The slender crevice dividing them was as smooth as cream, the tiny dimple of her puckered anus placed delicately to compliment the shimmering pink flesh of her honey-blonde cunt. To think that a B-grade Teen Titan had left his cum in that delectable little pussy.

“Look behind you,” Shiva hissed, her voice rasping with feverish lust. “Do it! Look at Slade’s cock! Is Roy’s bigger? Could his prick make you feel any better than that one?”

Obligingly, Zinda looked back to see the full length of Slade’s huge, thick hardness. He began to stroke himself obscenely, working the foreskin off of his purpling cockhead, his unshaven face twisting in a hungry leer.

“Oh, fuck, Slade! You’ve always been such an asshole… but you’re so _big,”_ Zinda slurred, lost in the sight of his huge throbbing length, her glazed mind finally remembering something of the man here with them being a supervillain and a dickhead besides. But then there was his giant, uncut cock looming over her, promising all the sensual pleasure that she could take.

Fascinated, she watched Slade stroke its thick foreskin back and forth over his hardened shaft, time and again exposing the heavily engorged knob to her. But it was Slade, Deathstroke the Terminator, a man she’d sworn to fight and bring to justice. Again she moaned, then reached down under her nakedly opened body, between her full spread thighs to grasp his manhood fearfully, defensively, thinking that as long as she held it in her small, slender hand, it couldn’t harm her.

Shiva got off the bed and went to a nearby video camera, adjusting the view to focus on Zinda’s body in narrowed succession: her face, her tits, her open sex. “That’s right, little blonde,” Shiva encouraged as Slade grunted out an obscene curse; Zinda’s hungrily searching hands had found his aching cock. “Who needs anyone else when you have a fat cock right here?” Shiva musingly urged, reaching down to run her fingertips over the liquid heat of her own lusting sex. “Put it inside you, Zinda. Put Slade’s big prick in your cunt so that he can make you come.”

“ _Ouuhh, nnmmmmm…”_ Lady Blackhawk moaned as she clutched at her plump right asscheek, the insane anticipation in her drugged body hiding her away from all thoughts except those of sensual fulfillment. She felt Slade’s fingers pry hers off of his member. Then he grasped the base of the organ and directed its burning end against the soft pink opening of her sex.

“ _Oooohhhhhhh!”_ Zinda took satisfied, hesitant breaths as his glans slid against her electrified sex. Whimpering uncontrollable, she squeezed her round buttock in her hand, while Slade fervently worked himself up and down her hot, wet slit until he’d left her pubic curls splayed away from her greedily clenching passage. Helplessly out of control, Zinda began to grind and twist her hips back in homage to Slade, her misty eyes looking back over her shoulder into Slade’s dark gaze, its lechery giving off almost as little emotion as his eyepatch.

“Fuck!” Slade blurted out, Zinda’s wanton performance nearly pulling his cum right up out of his balls. Christ, he’d never have thought one of the good girls could be such a delicious bitch. He gaped down at his pulsing cockhead as its tip nuzzled into Zinda’s tight, wet opening, his glans spreading the taut flesh open until Zinda encircled his knob as tightly as a collar.

“Give it to her, Slade. Fuck her!” Shiva insisted with lustful impatience, putting the camera to use to catch the twisting lasciviousness of Zinda’s face as it contorted with Slade’s deep-set penetration into her. Carefully, Shiva framed the obscenely positioned Zinda in all her naked glory within the camera lens, including Slade’s pistoning cock going deep into her. “You hear me? Fuck her, damn it!”

“Oh God, Slade! Slade!” Zinda pathetically moaned. “Do it! Fuck me! I need it!”

Slade was caught up in a lecherous world of his own, indifferent to their pleas or demands, except so far as they gave him something to fuck. The mind-bending sight of this old-school heroine, this sex symbol from a time of innocence, shoving her big round ass up to him and wiggling it back and forth around his hammering cock sent violent stabs of lust ripping through his loins, all the way down to the bottom of his semen-bloated scrotum. He intended to wring every last bit of depravity that he could from this scene, to fuck away with his aching, oversized prick into both this sweetly delectable bitch and Lady Shiva, who was clearly enjoying the show on far more than a professional level.

He ignored Shiva’s rasping orders and Zinda’s passionately undulating body, focusing only on his own all-consuming lust. Torturously, he eased his muscular hips forward, watching his monstrous cockhead slowly stretch open Zinda’s snug, pink sex, the warm folds inside instantly yielding to the intrusion of his thick, fiery shaft. Zinda gasped aloud, freezing in the middle of her desperate writhings like her greedy little cunt had finally gotten more than it had bargained for. Then she moaned again.

That realization, that he might be hurting her and she might be enjoying it even more than pleasure alone, was enough to set the mercenary off. He growled out a reverent curse as he brutally clutched at Zinda’s satin-smooth flesh. He spread her knees apart with his own, wedging his pelvis in tighter behind her ass, and then he firmly pulled her naked, defenseless body to his own as he moved forward with irresistible pressure.

Like a high-powered drill, Slade felt his long, thick manhood squeeze past the useless resistance of Zinda’s channel, plowing and expanding her tender flesh in a deep, luxurious impalement of her. He heard the breath quiver its way out of Zinda’s lungs as she was drawn onto his powerful hips, his hugely burgeoning manhood spearing forward deeper and deeper at the same time. Her grasping passage spasmed around him like a throat being stuffed full, gagging on him. Then he saw her smooth back curve downwards, her hips twist up, turning her luscious cunt in complete submission to his cock.

“Ohhh, _aaggghhh,_ m-m-my Goddddd!” Zinda groaned in lurching shock, the unexpected pleasure and equally unexpected pain of his massive intrusion inside of her yanking her drugged veil away to let his dominance of her register clearly across her consciousness. “Oooooh, _Slade!_ Ahhhh, you’re so biiigggg!”

Slade couldn’t hide his crude grin as he held her slowly squirming hips tightly against his body, not letting her twist her way off of his impaling cock, but keeping it lodged deep inside her helplessly cringing belly. “You needed it in your tight little cunt, girl, and that’s where it’s going to _stay!”_ he mercilessly said, nearly howling at the incredible feel of her sex around his throbbing prick.

Her pussy was so soft, so silky, tight and wet as any woman ever had been. With a deep, passionate moan, Slade began to carefully fucking in and out of Zinda, savoring the feel of her inner folds. His eye was locked obsessively on the sight of her spilling arousal being released by her moist pink flesh as he pulled his aching hardness wetly out of her and then immediately plunged back into her wide-spread opening.

Almost immediately, the caress of her silky inner muscles set off a deep burning in Slade’s balls, and he felt his loins begin an excitedly spasmodic jerking. He held his giant shaft still until the sensations cooled and he could control himself again, watching her delicately lipped sex as it sucked lovingly at his deeply embedded member. He wasn’t going to come yet. He would never have a chance to fuck this luscious girl again, and he was going to make it last for as long as he could, make her love him for this one night as much as she loved that idiot kid.

Slade drew his huge prick out of her, until the glans sucked out past her gripping inner lips with a vivid smack, her folds clinging lovingly to the tip of his wetly glistening length. Both dripped with her copious juices.

Gritting his teeth, Slade worked his way back inside her, finding a rhythm while Shiva watched with a purring enjoyment that was quite unlike her. “Fuck that sweet little pussy,” she hummed, watching him mount Zinda like a stallion would take a palomino mare, his horse cock plunging gently, even romantically into the blonde with the workings of his sinewy thighs and the flexing of his muscular buttocks. His swollen balls, as big as plums, swung heavily below their conjoined bodies as he thrust into Zinda’s soaking pussy, caressing her lust-charged clitoris with every stroke he gave her.

The immediate discomfort, like bathwater poured too hot, soon mellowed into a soothing balm of drug-induced rapture for Zinda. Her well-pleasured channel eagerly spread but held tight to Slade’s cock as it fiercely fucked inside of her. Nothing mattered except the climactic release it was building toward, the sensual drive of bliss moving toward ecstasy that Zinda felt inside her screaming cunt and fire-filled depths. She wanted so badly to come…

“Fuck, fuck!” Slade gasped repeatedly, looking down at the beautifully creamy ass he was enjoying. Here he was, getting a good long look at this angel’s twitching asshole while his member plunged in and out of her snug, smooth pussy. Her anus winked provocatively up at him, exposed in a way that kicky miniskirt of hers always promised but never delivered. The fact that he finally had a ringside seat to what was underneath proved almost as enjoyable as the fuck itself. He groaned contentedly and fucked her a little harder, wanting to reward her for how much she’d excited him. Every thrust he gave a little twist and hook, driving moans of servile enjoyment from Zinda’s widely parted lips.

Slade drew the act out decadently, his hands touring indulgently over Zinda’s body, down her swinging breasts to pinch the hardened pebbles of her pink nipples. Zinda moaned and joined in the enjoyment of her own flesh, beautifully moving her hips and thighs up against his loins, her full breasts bouncing against her upper arms. In the throes of her high, Zinda felt tiny climaxes shake her every few minutes, her flooding pussy spasming and clamping down needfully on Slade’s lovely prick. Each thrust drilled potently into her tender cunt, pushing the coarse tuft of his pubic hair against her tingling anus, sending chills of excitement streaming up the twists and flexes of her spine as it sought to contain the motion of her pleasure.

“Oh God! Oh God! _Fuuuuuck!”_ Zinda suddenly cried, while Shiva watched in charged fascination through the camera lens, torn between the steady recording of Zinda’s degradation and the treatment of her own burning sex. She divided her time as best she could, aiming the camera lens to catch Zinda being defiled, her tossing head throwing around her golden hair in wild flails, then, as it was recorded, Shiva unrestrainedly fondled her own quaveringly erect clit to the erotic sight. Zinda’s hanging breasts and jiggling buttocks danced in lewd rhythm to Slade’s strong, deep thrusting.

“Zinda! Lady fucking Blackhawk!” Slade growled, pistoning into her harder and faster. “I’ve wanted to do this every time I’ve seen those goddamn _stems!”_

“Slade, Slade!” Zinda cried, grinding her pussy back to his massive cock, her body shaking with the new orgasm this caused. “You’re doing it to me! You’re really doing it to me! So good, so _good! Slade!”_

Her brain swam in a whirlpool of inconceivable enjoyment, her few thoughts about how beautifully Slade was fucking her. She vehemently felt how the girthy head of his heavily pulsating cock moved deep inside her. She knew that the erotic taunt buffeting her womanhood was his cum-bloated balls slapping against the tiny bud of her tingling clit, felt with every thrust he gave her. And she saw, by accident, their reflection in a vanity mirror, the wildly erotic show of his hard, glistening cock disappearing and reappearing between her lewdly offered buttocks, the combined sight and sound and _feel_ of her labia being parted and delved into raising a low gasp of sheer lust from the pilot.

“Oh, Slade, _baby!”_ she moaned, turning her head back to him for a kiss. The lust-ridden mercenary lowered his mouth to cover hers, occupying her mouth with his tongue as he filled her equally slowly and passionately with his member in her sex. She cried his name again into the kiss he was giving her.

***

“Okay, everyone,” Barbara said. “Here’s what you missed on Glee.”

Fingers darting over her laptop, she cued up the briefing room’s holographic projector to show a topographical map of a mountain, the top adorned with a temple.

“This is a satellite scan of the coordinates Talia gave us. As we might’ve expected, Shiva left no survivors, or at least none that stuck around. Wonder Woman was in the area, and she was good enough do a sweep. There are several sets of ancient writings, apparently the prophecies that Shiva is using Zinda to fulfill, but Diana couldn’t translate them. If we still had Zinda, we would go mobile, fly the Aerie over there, and translate on-site. Instead, I’ll be teleporting over with Helena and Dinah, who will play bodyguard while I run the translation software. And write the translation software.”

Roy raised his hand. “Uh, question…”

“Don’t worry, Roy, I haven’t forgotten you,” Barbara replied, her words somehow coming off as extremely sexually charged to the young man. It actually got him hard a little, imagining her saying something like that in a slightly different scenario. He forced himself to calm down; as if his run-in with Talia wasn’t enough for one day. _Wishful thinking much, Harper?_

“He can be very memorable,” Helena snickered, earning her a deadly look from Dinah.

Barbara ignored them, turning to face Misfit. “Charlie, as soon as you’ve taken us to the temple, I want you to come right back here. We need an escape plan, and a base of operations that can’t be compromised by Shiva. Besides which, Misfit, you’re our only transportation method. So you’re going to be staying here under Roy’s watchful eye.”

“You’re benching us!?” Misfit cried.

Roy stopped short. “I was going to say that, but I can see now how it could come off a little petulant.”

“Or a lot petulant,” Barbara replied with a long-suffering sigh. “Look, I know both of you want to help Zinda, but you won’t be any good just standing around while I translate. Remember, this isn’t a battle, this is a war. We need supply lines, exit strategies, forces held in reserve. Just think of yourselves as the cavalry. If we get in trouble, you’re our first call.”

Misfit opened her mouth to protest again, but Roy laid a hand on her shoulder. “Easy there, little lady. Remember, we’re here on Barbara’s dime. We can be the heroes some other day.”

“But what about Zinda?” Misfit insisted. “Who knows what that crackpot Shiva is even doing to her!?”

***

Zinda lost track of time as her conquering lover drew out his pleasuring of her cunt for the better part of an hour. He skillfully thrust himself from one end of her womanhood to the other, her lust filling Zinda with so much cream that Slade pumped it out of her with every stroke. There was no thought of what was happening to her, and little thought about who it was that was causing such pleasure. She only knew how good it felt.

Shiva saw how Zinda’s enjoyment of her own plundering had become careless, even reckless. She took advantage, reaching for the flailing strands of honey-blonde hair that had steadily surrounded Zinda’s sweaty face in a curtain of disheveled locks. “Here, Zinda,” she cooed, drawing Zinda’s face around to be captured by the camera, in the same frame that it showed her golden-haired pussy being spread open to Slade’s penetrating giant. “Smile for the camera, dear. Show just how much you like cock.”

“Oh yes, yes— _yess!”_ the curvaceous blonde whimpered in the enchantment of her high, Slade’s huge member wetly slurping into her hotly sucking passage. Lustful intoxication raced through there, bursting with insane sensations at the end of his potent thrusts. Obscene pleas for more and more of his pleasuring cock screamed for release in what little of her mind was awake, while at the same time she gaped with glazed eyes at the camera lens reflecting her own debauchery. “Oh, oohhh, fuck! Coming! Yes! Gonna coooooome!”

“ _Uuungh!”_ Shiva grunted, plunging her own hand through her seething pussy. “That’s right, Zinda! That’s absolutely right!”

To Shiva’s delight, the little darling her camera was focused on kept sliding her wet sex back over Slade’s pistoning cock, no idea in her that the camera she was so blind to and the prick she was so enjoying could possibly lead to her downfall.

“Ooooh, Zinda, dear, you’re going to come soon,” Shiva breathed. “I can see it. Your pussy looks amazing wrapped around Slade’s big dick.”

As if compelled by the mere idea of a suggestion, Zinda bucked her hips back to Slade’s wonderfully driving prick, his passionate cries telling her that he was as close to the climax as she was. She felt the sudden liquid release of her juices, as if driven from her by the jerks and trembling of her lusciously naked body, and that explosion of her cream seemed to mark all the sensuous fucking she could take. Her pleasure came to a supreme crest.

“Oh, shit, fuck!” Slade exclaimed behind her. “I’m… I’m coming! Jesus Christ, Shiva, here it _is!”_

Zinda felt his huge thrusts coming faster, more urgently, and she eagerly, even shamelessly ground her naked buttocks back against his raging cock. It pounded into her, the resounding rhythm of his cum-bloated testes swinging against her tiny, erect clitoris making her eyes gape in unseeing fulfillment. The mounting passion of her wildly rising climax was everything. It swept through her, flooded her body, whipped through her flesh to Slade’s heavily pumping cock.

“Oh God!” Zinda called. “We’re coming! We’re coming together!” She quivered and crashed, clawing at the bedsheets, her pussy bathing Slade’s groin in gulps of her pushing release. She didn’t care at all about letting a man come inside her with all his potent seed.

It all culminated deep inside her crazily contracting sex and at the end of his madly driving prick, an unimaginable shattering running all through her jerking body. Grunting animalistically, pushing her perfect ass in offering to Slade, she brought them all sheer joy. Her cunt filled with his thick and creamy semen as it flew vigorously out of his huge cock. Grunting, Slade slumped down as the last of his heavily flowing semen and Zinda’s own secretions spilled out of the tightly locked lips of her sex, along Slade’s own emptied cock. Slade dropped down on Zinda in exhaustion, lying on her sweaty back, his softening prick still inside her semen-flooded sex.

After only ten minutes’ rest, Slade rolled Zinda over onto her back, forgetting Shiva’s presence. He found that Zinda was still tripping, and he peered down between her loosely opened tights to see her pouting cunt, somehow looking as tight as ever even with his cum trickling out of it. Her eyes didn’t open as Slade hoisted up her knees and pushed himself into her sperm-flooded pussy, stroking in and out of her as she began mindlessly writhing in pleasure. It was heavenly. He was so wrapped up in Zinda’s body that when he looked over and remembered Shiva, watching him inscrutably, he could only grunt and go on with his enjoyment of Zinda.

_Not tonight,_ he thought to himself, giving himself up to his lust, letting it stiffen his cock to fly into the angelic beauty under him. _But somehow… some way… she’s not so above it all…_

He kissed Zinda, feeling the passion building in his heftily swinging balls. She turned her face away, gazing forlornly at Shiva.

“What’s the matter? Can’t take a little kiss?”

“I… _nmmm…_ I can take all the prick you can give me!” Zinda said, writhing on his stiff manhood.

“Oh? Maybe I’ll give you all I’ve got and we’ll just see if you can take it.”

He abruptly slipped his member from her sex, Zinda gasping in frustration, arching up in the air with searching probes of her hips. Then her eyes flew open as she felt the first press of his meaty cockhead against her anus.

“What—oooh, I didn’t mean there! Slade, don’t put— _uhhhhh!”_

Ignoring her outcry, Slade pushed his cum-drenched tip against the small, slick opening of her rectum and began to force his way inside. Even just minutes after coming, his cock was big and thick. Its hugeness forced Zinda’s clenched buttocks apart, and she groaned loudly as his shaft wedged into her, inching its way deeper.

To her own astonishment, it didn’t hurt, at least not in her numb, overstimulated state. In fact, she actually enjoyed being filled by that monstrous length.

“You— _hnnngh,_ you’re fucking my ass!” she managed to say in a voice that was not quite laughing and not quite groaning. “It feels so… oh fuck, it feels so _much!_ Give it all to me and I’ll show you I can take it a— _eeeeaaahhhhh!”_

She felt the last slippery inches starting to vanish inside her, forcing entirely new muscles to stretch in her bowels. “ _Guhhhh!_ Stop, Slade, it’s—no, I can’t, can’t stand it… _unnnh!”_

Shiva saw it happening. A cock the size of Slade’s wasn’t meant to be where he had it. And if he killed the dumb girl, her plans would be ruined. Ignoring the twinge of jealousy that surged through her, she shoved Slade off of Zinda.

“You’ve done your part,” she said calmly, as if unaware that she was naked, her own juices dripping from her right hand. “Now take your payment and leave.”

Slade’s one eye burned with rage, but he was too professional—and too enamored with his life—to provoke a conflict. Getting off the bed, he gathered his clothes and walked out.

“Why’d… why’d you do that?” Zinda asked in a hoarse voice. “I was just about to come.”

“You’ll have other opportunities to come,” Shiva assured her. “Very, very soon.”


End file.
